Family Ties
by markaleen
Summary: As Annie, Grace, and Oliver start settling into their new lives together, Annie begins to wonder more about her past. Grace is determined to help put the puzzle of Annie's life together as well as trying to keep them moving forward into the future. A sequel to 'A New Kind of Family'.
1. Getting Settled

**I will probably regret having two major Annie stories going at once, but as much as I love writing my 'Grace and Agatha' story, I have so very much missed writing Grace/Oliver/Annie centered stories. This story is a sequel to 'A New Kind of Family' so, if you haven't already, I recommend reading that one first as the plot will go off of it. However, if you want to jump into this story you should be able to fill in the blanks enough as it's the same general idea of what is seen in the movie. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A week didn't seem so long when looking at a calendar. Routine also had this effect. The last week proved to be, anything but predictable. High-speed car chases, birthdays, and proclamations of love… no one could keep up. Business went along with this. Finding time for meals and a few minutes of downtime became a balancing act much like one at Annie's party. Now, in the final days of October, everything began to settle. Annie's kidnappers were jailed and no longer a threat, and her birthday and party came and went without a hitch. As for Grace and Oliver, they got on just fine.

Half past nine. Most of the Warbucks staff were in their quarters for the night with the exception of Drake, Punjab, The Asp, a few of the maids, and maybe Mrs. Pugh. Annie and Sandy rested upstairs which left the house quiet. In the past week, this time in the evening became one of the favorites for Oliver and Grace. Busy schedules didn't come to an end despite the recent fiascoes to come upon them. Work needed to be done. A new relationship couldn't get in the way, either. But by this hour, the two were sure to call it quits until morning. Would this last forever? Probably not. For now it didn't matter.

"I blame Annie for this."

Grace looked up from her lap where part of a quilt laid. "You blame Annie for what?"

"I have spent the last hour on the phone with the White House. I should never have brought her to Washington with me. Franklin thinks because Annie is so fond of him that now I am, too. He demands I help fund this New Deal of his."

Grabbing hold of Oliver's wrist once he stood behind her chair, she asked, "Would it be the end of the world if you did?"

"Don't tell me you agree with it!"

"I don't agree or disagree. All I'm saying is that there are pros and cons. While I don't think you should pay for the whole project, I don't see what harm it would do to contribute."

Oliver pulled his arm away from Grace and strode to the other side of the room. "I would rather invest my money in something more substantial. I don't deny that it can help matters at the moment, but it's not a long-term solution. If he could put half the effort into plans that might sustain the country for more than a few years we'd be set."

"And what do you propose he should do?"

"Damned if I know. Believe me, if I were president I would find the answer. I wouldn't rest until I did and you know it."

Grace nodded. "I have no doubt. Why haven't you suggested any ideas to him?"

"He won't hear them, but that is beside the point. While he's down there coming up with names for his multitude of projects, I'm up here trying to re-create the jobs people lost while attempting to maintain and replenish my assets."

"You have to meet him halfway if you're going to go on complaining."

"Grace," he said, walking back in her direction, "I'm afraid there are fine details that you can't and won't understand. We would be here for hours if I tried to explain them."

"That may be true," she said with a shrug. "After all, who has time for understanding government matters? While you boys are squabbling over this bill and that bill, I'm in the office taking care of your other work and taking care of a child all the while."

"Oh no," Oliver said. "You can't play the Annie card."

"Why not?"

"I took the girl to Washington and she made me look like the perfect fool."

Grace chuckled. "You know you aren't."

"She had me thinking as much for a while. That's worse."

"Do you really want to dwell on this for the rest of the night?" Gesturing to the chair next to hers, she said, "Sit down and have a brandy. You need to relax."

Oliver stood still a moment before sitting. Part of him missed the days when she was too shy to speak her mind. He could spout off whenever he wanted and however he wanted without care. Now he had to remember not to yell at her for things she had no connection to, or at least he tried. He never realized the capacity of his own temper until he became aware of those around him. Complete change would take time, and some days were harder than others. A telephone conference with the president tried his nerves. How pleasing it would be to take his frustration out on someone and then be done with it. Even snapping at the dog caused him guilt nowadays. These thoughts were passing, though. Watching Grace a few feet in front of him, hair coming loose and eyes concentrated on her project, he knew her words came out of care and concern. This woman had been a cause of inner torment for the past months, a greater torment than money ever could be. She was everything he wanted to avoid. She challenged him. She brought an extraordinary child into his life and together they forced him to admit his human qualities. They forced him to love. Somehow they'd been right. Even with the dark days he wouldn't have experienced had life remained as usual, he wouldn't know a fraction of the happiness he felt now.

"You're awfully quite all of a sudden," Grace noticed when she heard Oliver set his empty glass on the table between them. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to take it out on you."

Grace smiled, still feeling proud whenever she heard him apologize for trivial matters. "You don't have to apologize. I'm glad."

"Did you get Annie to bed all right?"

"No more trouble than usual. I have to wonder if letting her stay up an hour later would make any difference. She's an early riser by nature. It amazes me how much energy she has left at the end of the day."

"I don't think her excitement has worn off yet," Oliver said, shifting in his seat. "Give her a couple more months and it'll be all we can do to get her downstairs in time for breakfast."

"Hopefully that won't be the case, but getting an extra hour of sleep is appealing. That's why I'm considering a later bedtime."

"Hey, don't forget a later bedtime for her means less time for us."

A faint blush tinted Grace's cheeks. "Oh?"

"When we're not working late you typically head off to bed around 11:30. Allowing Annie to stay up until 10:00 means I only get an hour and a half with you without distractions."

"Well then, in that case, I'll have to move my bedtime past midnight."

Oliver laughed as he moved from his chair and knelt by her side. With his index finger and thumb he turned her head to face him. He looked at her a moment, still thinking of his happiness with her. So soon and already the tense and uncertain conversations had dissipated. The secrets were gone and everything was free and out in the open. Now they joked and spoke casually without fear. No longer did they wonder if they were letting on to too much. Best of all he could kiss her. In a moment like this he could communicate all he needed by taking her in his arms and keeping her close.

"Oliver," Grace said with a disappointed smile when he let her go, "I need to keep working on this." She gestured to the blanket that started to slip from her knees.

"Why now? You have plenty more time."

"It takes a while to make a quilt, especially since I'm doing a lot of it by hand. I want to give this to Annie for Christmas and this is the only time in the day I've been able to sit down and work on it."

"I guess things have been pretty busy here."

"I know it will slow down eventually."

"Then putting the project aside for one night won't make a difference. You only started a couple days ago."

Grace give him a sideways smile before folding the fabric and setting it in the basket beside her. "Fine, you win."

"May I ask why this is so important to you?"

"You'll think it's silly," she said, making room for him to sit with her on the chair.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"That's not much of an answer," he said as he sat.

With a sigh, Grace surrendered. "My mother made me a quilt when I was four years old. I still have it back in Connecticut with my father. I always thought when I had a child of my own that I would do the same thing. Over the past few years, I figured I wouldn't get the chance to make one. I'd even forgot about it until a few months ago. I almost made one for Annie's birthday. Then I decided seeing as she isn't my child per se it wouldn't be the same. I know she's still not **my** child, but more so now than before. You know, now that she's here to stay."

"You're right," Oliver said with a grin. "I do think it's silly."

Grace looked down. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I like that goofy smile of yours whenever you talk about these sort of things."

"Goofy?"

"Again, it's not a bad thing."

Shaking her head, she let out a soft breath. "You're impossible."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek. "Why don't I make it up to you? How does dinner tomorrow evening sound?"

"Just the two of us?" she asked.

"Just the two of us."

"What about Annie?"

"Then it would be three instead of two."

"I hate to leave her…"

"I'd offer lunch but I have that meeting in Albany."

"Do you think she will be all right?"

"Grace, you do realize how many people here are live-in staff, don't you?"

"You know what I mean." She sighed. "I feel funny leaving her after what happened."

"She gets to and from school every day without a problem."

"Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"A little bit," Oliver said.

"Dinner out might do me some good."

"I think so, too."

After a moment, a smile reappeared on her face. "This will be our first official date."

"What do you mean? We've had plenty of meals alone together."

"Not in public."

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, of course not. It's just… are you ready for speculation? I mean, there's a chance no one will question it, but since all the publicity around Annie you're barely able to walk past the gates without a camera pointed at you."

"I don't deny it will be a nuisance. We'll lay low and hope for the best. I have no desire to keep our relationship a secret."

Running her thumb along his cheekbone, Grace said, "And I'm so very glad."

Before she went to kiss him again, she locked her eyes with his, hoping somehow to gain the audacity to tell him again of her love. The words hadn't been spoken by either of them since the night of Annie's kidnapping. She hadn't realized as much until the past couple of nights. So many other things were of greater importance. But now that a sense of normalcy reentered the picture, she became aware. Alas, courage failed her. How could it be this difficult, she thought, to say something they both already knew? Perhaps this was a question best dealt with tomorrow sometime after dinner and before they arrived home when they wouldn't be trapped by familiarity and routine. For the remainder of tonight, she would be glad he convinced her to give him her undivided attention before going their separate ways until morning.


	2. The Project

"Good morning, Grace. Good morning, Mr. Warbucks." Annie showed up to breakfast a few minutes to later, dragging her satchel on the ground behind her.

"Good morning, dear," Grace said, noticing Annie's unusual presence. "Is something the matter."

"Sandy kept waking me up all night. He must'a ate something bad because I had to keep letting him out."

"…did he make it out?" Oliver asked.

"Almost every time."

Running a hand down the length of his face, he called out to Drake.

Knowing and dreading the task before him, Drake said with a huff, "Right away, sir."

"Are you going to be okay at school?" Grace asked.

Annie yawned. "Yes. I'll feel better after breakfast. Mrs. Holmes says we have a busy day today. I don't wanna fall behind."

"That's the kind of attitude I like to see," Oliver said.

"Yeah, or else I won't get a good part in the Christmas play."

Grace glanced at Oliver with a smirk before turning back to Annie. "And you won't if you fall behind?"

"That's what Mrs. Holmes said. She says it's motivation and that kids end up gettin' lazy with our work around the holidays."

"Makes sense."

"I wouldn't worry," Oliver said. "Your grades have been fine."

"I know, but I gotta do even better. I wanna get the lead."

"What's the play?" he asked.

Annie shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we'll find out today."

"Well, break a leg."

"That means good luck, right?"

Oliver smiled. "Of course." He then tossed his napkin onto the table as he stood. "And now I'm off to Albany."

Grace, having forgotten he was leaving, glanced at her watch. "Gracious, Oliver, you should have left over an hour ago. You won't make it in time."

"I decided to take the autocopter. I'll be early with the proper wind." With a laugh, he bent down to kiss Grace on the cheek. Then turning around, he patted Annie's head on the way out.

* * *

Knowing her workload for the day, Grace didn't go along on the ride to school. Instead, she took care of the major phone calls Oliver wrote out for her. After going over her notes from them, she finished some filing she put off from the night before. These tasks didn't take long and never did, however, Grace was disappointed to see the clock had yet to read noon. It occurred to her this was the first time she had to work without Oliver since they got together. While work kept them busy during the day and there wasn't time for much acknowledgment of each other, she missed knowing he was there. She did whenever he was out of town, but this time it was different. Before, she managed to get more work done to keep herself preoccupied until he came home. Now she felt more distracted than anything. She wondered if Oliver arrived upstate okay. She wondered how the meeting was going and if he would get stuck there and miss their date. These thoughts unsettled her. Should Oliver ever know she felt this way he might put things in perspective and decide they should maintain a working relationship rather than personal. Sometimes, like now, she worried his mind would change. Everything leading up to this past week aside, he hadn't given her a reason to think this. Still, she felt she needed to be cautious.

The phone rang just before noon, pulling Grace from her head. She was thankful until she answered, surprised to hear the voice of Annie's teacher through the receiver.

"Mrs. Holmes?"

"How are you, Miss Farrell?"

"I am fine, and yourself?"

"I am well, thank you. I'm calling to ask if you will be available to meet with me within the hour?"

A panic set in Grace's stomach. "Is something the matter with Annie?"

"That's actually the question I wanted to ask you. I feel speaking in person will be easier than to attempt over the phone. I do apologize as I know you are busy.

"It must be urgent if you want me there as soon as possible."

"I can't say urgent is the right word. However, I would like to speak sooner than later for Annie's benefit. You see, it's a matter of schoolwork."

"Are her grades slipping?" Grace asked, confused.

"No, it's a bit more complicated. That's why I think it's best if you and I meet in person. Now would be the best time as the children are at lunch."

Grace looked at the clock and then at her to do list in front of her. She felt bad for having wasted so much time sitting in silence and knew she didn't have a hope of catching up in time should she leave now. Alas, she knew she didn't have a choice. "That will be fine."

"Thank you. I promise it won't take long."

"Okay, thank you for calling. I will be there in fifteen minutes."

. . .

Part of Grace was relieved when she walked by the schoolyard and went unnoticed by Annie and her friends. Facing her didn't seem like an option at the moment. By the time she knocked on the classroom door, she made sure to pull herself together and put her full focus on rectifying the situation.

"Good afternoon, Miss Farrell." Mrs. Holmes stood upon Grace's entry.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry I am a few minutes later. We hit some traffic on the way."

"Not to worry. Would you care to sit down?"

"Thank you," Grace said as she sat in her appointed seat.

Sitting at her desk, Mrs. Holmes began. "I want to talk to you about the children's end of year project."

"Yes?" Grace sat motionless aside from her hands twisting with nerves in her lap.

"Annie is normally quite punctual with her work, however, with this current assignment she's failed to do any of her homework. Given the topic, I'm to assume it is a sensitive subject for her. I've tried speaking to her myself but she avoids any questions and manages to turn the conversation around."

"What's the project?"

Mrs. Holmes raised an eyebrow. "You didn't receive the note?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Then she must have kept it from you. I sent them home at the beginning of the week."

"What is the project?" Grace asked again.

"Family trees and history. Before Christmas vacation, all the parents are invited to hear the presentations."

"Oh…"

"I realize Annie has recently discovered devastating news in regards to her natural family as you have told me, but I can't excuse her complete avoidance. I am more than willing to talk out a compromise with her. This has proven to be a difficult task."

"Yes, Annie is quite good at avoiding conversations she doesn't want to have or starting conversations you don't want to have." She chuckled at her though, but it was more nervous laughter than anything.

"Nonetheless, Miss Farrell, if she doesn't come around sooner than later, I'm afraid I will have to give her a failing grade on the project. It is not my wish. I do understand she's gone through a rough time, in particular, these past couple weeks, and as I said, I'm willing to help her any way I can. If she doesn't feel she's able to do the family tree project, I can suggest a number of alternatives for her. Reading aloud to the parents would be her choice. I hoped she would have mentioned it to you."

"Not a word. She did seem a bit off this morning, but she claimed it was lack of sleep due to her dog."

"I did give her a warning before she went home showed no signs of concern?"

"Not at all."

Mrs. Holmes let out an unconvinced breath. "Well, hopefully she will be more willing to talk to you."

"What are some of the alternatives to the project she could do? I will be sure to work it out with her and I will have her tell you her decision tomorrow morning."

"I was going to suggest a written paper on life at the orphanage, or how life has been since she left. If she has another idea along those lines I am willing to listen."

"If she still wanted to do the family tree project, would it be all right for her to use my family? I realize our situation is different than her classmates and that we aren't genetically or legally related, but it is my hope to someday be able to adopt her." Realizing she'd spoken too much, Grace corrected, "But I haven't spoken to Annie about this, so please don't say anything to her."

Mrs. Holmes smiled. "That is very sweet. Yes, that would be fine."

"What does she need to do to catch up?"

"She should have an outline of relatives done and handed in to me as soon as possible. Then she can begin her tree design. I already sent home some examples, but I will give you one now just in case along with the information on the first note."

"Thank you. And thank you for your understanding. I'm sorry if she's been too much trouble."

"Annie is normally well behaved. Despite what some of my students might say, I'm not heartless." She winked.

. . .

"…she told you everything?"

Annie and Grace sat in the office while Annie ate her after-school snack watching Grace while she worked.

"Everything," Grace said.

Annie looked down without another word — a rare occurrence.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna say anything. I didn't want you to feel bad."

Grace shook her head. "That isn't something you should worry about. I'm here for these sorts of things. It's not good to keep it to yourself."

"I don't wanna be the only one in the class who can't do the dumb project."

"Mrs. Holmes said you can build your tree using my family."

Annie sighed. "It isn't the same."

"I know it isn't, but it's better than doing a completely different report, don't you think?"

"I guess… but it would only be one-sided."

"Maybe I can talk Mr. Warbucks into helping you with his side."

"Do you really think he would?"

"Unfortunately, I can't give you a positive answer. He's always been tight-lipped about his past. I will bring up the topic, but he might not be interested."

"It doesn't matter if he wants to or not," Annie shrugged. "All the kids are gonna think it's weird."

"I wish I knew what else to tell you."

"I guess I can still do something about my parents. I know their names, I think. It'll be the shortest in the class, but at least it will be sort of the same. At least I can fill in all the empty space with a story."

"It's entirely up to you. You will have to work on it while Mr. Warbucks and I are at dinner. You have to catch up to the others. I also want you to think of an apology for Mrs. Holmes. From what she said you've been a bit rude to her."

"I didn't mean to be, Grace. Honest."

Tugging at Annie's curls before going back to typing, Grace said, "I know you didn't, dear. But it will still have to be done. All she wanted to do was help."

"I'll apologize…"

"Good."

In an instant, Annie's mood changed and she now wore a playful grin. She set her dish down on the coffee table and skipped up to Grace's side. "So, you 'n Mr. Warbucks are goin' out on your first date, hmm?"

"Yes, we are," Grace said with a tweak of Annie's nose. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothin'…" she breathed.

"Come on, what's with the airy tone?"

"Nothing, really,' Annie said as she stretched. "It's funny, that's all."

"Why on earth is it funny?"

"'Cause you loved each other for so long but wouldn't tell each other."

"Young lady, I can assure you there will be a time in your life when you will behave towards someone the way I have with Mr. Warbucks."

Annie scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I don't think so. If I liked a boy I would just tell him."

"You think it's as simple as all that now, and maybe it is when you're young, but you'd think differently if you were in the same position I was in."

"I dunno. Ten years seems like way too long to keep quiet."

Rolling her eyes, Grace swatted Annie's arm. "Oh, run along and get started on your report. I expect to look over what you've done when I get home later tonight."

"Am I allowed to stay up 'til you and Mr. Warbucks get home?"

"I don't anticipate being out past your bedtime, but yes, as long as you're working on your project."

With a sigh, Annie agreed.

* * *

"Grace, is anything the matter?"

Grace looked back in Oliver's direction across the table. Her eyes had wandered all over the dining room, yet somehow kept seeming to miss him. Now wasn't the time to talk about her day. For years she'd waited for an outing like this with him. He spared no cost. Here they sat with the most expensive champagne as they listened to the music and low hum of dinnertime chatter, and yet, all her mind could focus on was ways to help Annie and the amount work she neglected to tell him she left unfinished.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she said with a smile. "Really."

"You've barely said two words since we left. Is it the restaurant? Do you not like it? Or is it the people. Are they staring? Is that why you haven't looked at me?"

"Oliver, there's no need to worry." She reached her hand across the table, resting it on top of his. "Everything is perfect. I mean it. I'm sorry that I'm distracted. Long story short, I had an unexpected meeting today and I'm still processing it. But, I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm so happy that you and I finally have some time out of the house together."

"A meeting? Who with? Did I forget an appointment?"

"No, it wasn't with anyone in association with you."

"Well, is everything all right? It obviously has you preoccupied."

"I told you, I don't want to think more about it right now."

"Can't you tell me and then not think about it?"

"Fine, fine. I met with Annie's teacher. She isn't in trouble or anything. All it is is that she hasn't worked on a certain assignment. She didn't tell me about it and avoided talking to her teacher."

"Oh… is that why she was acting strange this morning?"

"Part of the reason, yes. You see, she has to go through her family history. Given she barely knows her parents' names, she found this troublesome. We worked it out and she's going do what she can with what she knows."

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you," Oliver said. "She comes to you for everything."

"Yes," Grace sighed, "but she was embarrassed. You know her, tough as nails on the outside but is deep down scared as any child in her position should be."

Oliver nodded, not wanting to let onto his understanding.

"Now that I've told you, can we please forget it and carry on with the evening?"

With a grin, Oliver said, "I would like that very much."

Through the rest of dinner, for the most part, Grace was able to clear her mind. The meal wasn't half as lovely as the dancing afterward. Standing under the chandeliers and staying close to Oliver in his hold, work, Mrs. Holmes and Annie became a distant memory. Oliver was glad of this as her change in demeanor was noticeable. Knowing nothing was wrong allowed him to relax. As he danced with Grace, he realized in full for the first time just how much he'd been missing out on all these years. Before now, he didn't know he could like dancing. He'd arranged it for her sake. Any other time he danced it was for show at some banquet or party. His partners were stiff and methodical. With Grace, the rhythm came naturally. She didn't hold onto him with hands ready to pass judgment on any error in step, nor did she hold him captive with nails digging through his jacket while she talked his ear off with some business or personal proposition. Grace held him with firm hands, but in a pleasant way. When her head wasn't resting on his shoulder or pressed against his cheek, she looked up at him, her eyes wide and content. He knew his smiles back at her must have looked silly, but for once in his life he didn't care. Those months of trying to make sense of how he felt were over. Now that he admitted these emotions aloud they no longer seemed so unusual. It was okay to feel something genuine towards Grace, and towards Annie, too. This didn't make him weaker. In many ways he felt stronger. True, the terrifying moments when Annie was in the hands of criminals were his worst fears realized. But now that everything was calm, he knew that in the long run the good is worth living through the bad.

A full ballroom became tiresome. Both were surprised to hear the bells chime nine o'clock. After a final dance they decided to start home. Oliver sent The Asp ahead of them with the car. Tonight they would walk. The cold air wasn't a bother. Grace was glad for the it despite the fact her feet were sore from dancing. Had she known the night's plans she would have chosen different attire. The blisters and ache were worth it in the end. She couldn't remember the last time she took a stroll through the city aside from walks in the park with Annie. Keeping one arm around him the entire time, she listened to Oliver talk about this place and that place, nothing of real significance. She marveled at his tone and was pleased to see how at ease felt with her. A few people stared at them, but nothing was said.

Having forgotten she'd given Annie permission to stay up, Grace was surprised when the little girl came running downstairs to greet them the second they got in.

"Finally, you're home!"

"Annie, what are you doing out of bed?" Oliver asked, his annoyance evident.

"Grace said I could wait until you got home. Do you wanna see what I did for my project?"

"Well," Grace laughed, "I'm glad to see you're in better spirits about it now."

"That's because I'm gonna have the best tree yet! It might not be the same, but it'll be the best!"

Oliver, stepping away from Grace's side, patted Annie's head. "Can we look at it tomorrow?"

"It won't take me long. Please? I've been waitin' and waitin' for you to come back and see it. What took you so long?"

"Time got away from us," Grace answered.

"Please, please, please?"

Tapping Oliver's shoulder, Grace said, "I did tell her I would look over what she finished tonight."

Oliver sighed knowing this interruption would not be as short as proposed. "Fine, let's go take a look."

Annie talked a mile a minute once she led Grace and Oliver to her mini-study. She showed them the design of her tree which had four spaces. Her mother, her father, Grace, and Oliver. Grace grew nervous at the sight of Oliver's name on the paper and made it a point not to look at him to see his reaction. She didn't expect to have this conversation with him yet. Annie then showed them the beginning of her paper explaining each spot and which role each person played in her life.

"At first I was real scared that the other kids would think it's strange, but once I got goin' I got real excited instead. I have four people. I bet no one else has more than two. Here I thought I'd have nobody to do my project on!"

Grace smiled. "I think it's wonderful, Annie. Absolutely wonderful."

"Quite creative," Oliver added.

"You think Mrs. Holmes will let me do it?"

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Grace said.

"Leapin' lizards, I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Can I go early so I can show Mrs. Holmes before class?"

"Of course, dear."

"Now," Oliver said, "you should be getting to bed."

"Okay. You can tell me how your date went tomorrow," Annie grinned.

After saying goodnight to Annie, Oliver and Grace went downstairs to the three season room for tea. Grace continued avoiding Oliver's eye for a while as they sat. After his chatter on the way home, the sudden quiet made her anxious. Hadn't she warned Annie he might not be keen on helping? She knew she didn't mean any harm. It went together with her wish for a family. Accepting their unconventional take on the title was taking time. Grace didn't blame her, she only wished she could better explain the irrational fears in Oliver. She decided it was a good sign he hadn't made an excuse to leave the room then and there. Maybe he liked the idea. Maybe he was touched by the gesture. However, a big part of her couldn't believe this. He still was getting used to treating Annie in a friendly way rather than a boarder in his home.

She wasn't sure how much time went by. All she knew was that the bottom of her teacup was now visible and Oliver was no longer sitting across from her but rather standing by the windows and looking out over the garden. When he failed to look back when she stirred and set down her cup and saucer on the coffee table, Grace knew she would have to be the first to speak.

Standing now herself, she took slow steps in Oliver's direction, wording what she might say in her head all the while. She toyed with the idea of ignoring the entire thing and picking up where they were before walking through the front door. How much easier it would be, she though. But, she knew doing this would only keep her perseverating. For all she knew he was giving her space because perhaps he figured she needed to think over the situation herself. By the time she reached his side, she decided to let her instinct decide her words.

"Are you thinking about Annie's project?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he turned his head to look at her. "Oh, no."

Unconvinced, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance."

"You're distracted with something. I wish you'd tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, Grace. Just processing the day. It has been rather busy. I've been up since 4:30 this morning."

"That's true. Why don't you head up to bed? Remember, you have another telephone conference with President Roosevelt."

"Damn," he grumbled. "I did forget."

"It won't be so bad."

"Then you talk to him for me."

"Oliver…"

"Fine, but I reserve the right to hang up on him."

"But you won't because you know he'll keep calling back until you pick up again."

"As usual, you're unfortunately correct."

Grace gave a soft smile and continued to watch him for a few seconds. His expression didn't change much. While his jaw wasn't tight like it usually was when under any kind of stress, she couldn't call his expression relaxed. Not wanting to risk pestering him, she decided to let him be. He might be telling the truth. He was tired. Taking hold of his arm, she pulled him towards her, kissed his cheek, and said goodnight. Oliver stopped her from walking too far away by catching her hand and then tugging her back.

"You call that a goodnight kiss?" he said with a slight grin.

Grace chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

After a proper few kisses, Oliver let her go deciding sleep would do some good. He watched her has she walked away, thinking of the evening they shared. He hated himself for the resentment he felt towards Annie for the interruption. While nothing would have been much different than it was with the detour, he wished he'd been able to hold on to his earlier thoughts without having to think of yet another task. Why did she want to include him in her tree? Sure, they spent some time together, but not enough where it made sense to go deep into his past for her. Doing right by Grace had been enough of a challenge these days. Annie was supposed to be the easy one. How was he to tell her he didn't want to be involved? If it was a simple mention of his name, fine. No harm there. But from what Grace said at dinner, it sounded like a whole in-depth background. He wasn't ready to go into this with anyone. Saying he wanted no part in it wasn't an option. Not only would it disappoint Annie, but Grace as well. What made it worse was that he knew Grace was aware of how he felt the minute they saw the paper. He almost told her, but no matter how he put the words together in his mind, nothing sounded polite enough. Even if he did want to take part he knew he couldn't. With all the work missed in recent weeks, months even, the workload was more packed than ever. Digging up names and relations would take far too much time out of a day if not more. Annie was better off sticking to her birth parents and her story with Grace. His part only started in recent days, despite how Annie may think otherwise.

For a while, he tried talking himself into it being a good idea. He tried to imagine the kids and parents being impressed by whatever Annie might say about him and then go home and tell their friends and the rest of their family. Some good publicity never hurt. But no matter what good might come, the bad outweighed it. Tomorrow he would have to say tell Annie to remove his space no matter what the repercussions. Grace would forgive him in time and Annie wouldn't pout forever. He'd put up with any lectures and avoidance. In the end, they would trust his reasons and move on.

. . .

Grace tossed and turned several times before surrendering to the fact she wasn't going to fall asleep. Too many things ran through her mind. Did she remember to send the important documents Oliver needed to be shipped to London? Was Mrs. Holmes going to scold Annie for her behavior? Did Oliver enjoy dinner as much as she did? Was he really just tired when he got home? And would the huge blister on the side of her little toe stop stinging by morning? Another thing she wondered was how the concept of Annie's project may be received. By Christmas, the news of her and Oliver would be public one way or another. Having Annie stand in front of her classmates and their parents and tell them that she and Oliver were her new family could raise questions. If it wasn't bad enough that she worked for Oliver, living under the same roof could be taken the wrong way. Who would believe it was innocent? Seeing as Annie has little to go on about her birth parents, Grace imagined a majority of her paper would center around her life since coming to the mansion. Knowing Annie, she would tell the story of the months leading up to when they got together. While she, of course, wouldn't mean any harm, every time Grace closed her eyes she could see the side glances of the mothers and the sly grins toward Oliver from the fathers. All at once this once-thought good idea seemed more like a disaster.

Sitting up and turning on the lamp, Grace inspected her foot. Worried by the redness of the blister, she decided to get up and get ice for it. Fortunately, walking was much easier when she wasn't wearing shoes. Making her way to the kitchen, she thought of suggestions she could make to Annie in hopes of swinging the focus of her paper as much towards her parents as possible. The only thing she came up with was having her write about how she became close with the girls from her dorm at the orphanage. She'd seen them all together enough times to know they had a deep bond through thick and thin. Still, that would only take up so much. Annie already made it clear she wanted her focus to be mother and father figures. _If only there was more information on her birth parents._

Walking back to her room after her trip to fill an ice pack, Grace began to wonder if there was, in fact, further information about Annie parents. Miss Hannigan said the police left a box of their stuff at the orphanage when they passed. Perhaps it was still there as some sort of record. If she moved fast, she might still have time to catch it before it moved on someplace else. Even if the box was no longer kept, she knew now the names to look for. With Oliver's connections, she could find out some history. Relief came over her with the solution. The only problem was that she wouldn't know for sure how much she could dig up until later on tomorrow and Annie was handing in her sketch first thing in the morning. Was it fair not to tell her? Then again, even if she did, what could she do about it in the time between waking up and going to school? She didn't see another choice, though. It would be much more harmful to build her hopes up on gathering information than it would be to have her remake her design. Now all she needed to hope was that her intuition was correct about Oliver's thoughts toward the idea. If he was happy after all, she would hate to take the joy away from him. She figured this part was at the bottom of her list of worries. If his heart was set on it then she would allow Annie to incorporate both no matter what gossip it may bring.


	3. On A Mission

Grace sat at the breakfast table, her plate untouched beside her and the day's to-do list at her fingertips. To herself, she mumbled the schedule and rearranged certain tasks in order to open up time for a trip to the orphanage. While the errand shouldn't take more than an hour, she wanted to leave two just in case. If Oliver didn't need her during the conference call then she would be set and able to leave a couple hours before it was time to pick Annie up from school.

"I thought your new rule was no work at the dining table," Oliver said preceding a good morning kiss on Grace's cheek.

"I'm not working. I'm going over what work needs to be done. I have to be honest with you… I fell behind on my tasks yesterday. I know I should have told you when you got home and should have postponed dinner, but I was so looking forward to it. I had such a wonderful time, too, which isn't helping my guilt."

Oliver laughed. "So I noticed after you'd gone to bed. I finished up a few things for you."

"I'm so sorry. I know you're over scheduled as it is. I promise it won't happen again."

"Grace, it's okay. I know you were called to Annie's school. Besides, I wouldn't have let you miss dinner. Where is Annie anyways?" he asked as he sat down.

"She already ate and is taking Sandy for a walk. She should be back any minute and I'll take her to school."

"I'm not that late."

"I'm taking her early, remember?"

"Oh, yes."

Swapping her planner with her meal, she asked before taking a bite of sausage, "Will you need me for dictation when you speak with President Roosevelt?"

"I don't believe so. Any reason?"

"I thought I might use the time to get a few errands done during that time."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Annie returned to the dining room not long after the last words between them were said. Sandy was off somewhere else, wired from his walk, and Annie stood before Grace and Oliver with her coat on and bag hung over her shoulder.

"Come on, Grace, let's go!"

"Can't you at least say good morning first?" Grace motioned toward Oliver.

"Good morning, Mr. Warbucks."

"Good morning, Annie."

"Now can we go?" Annie asked.

"Give me a couple more minutes to finish eating and I will be all set."

Annie's shoulders dropped along with a sigh. "Okay… just hurry."

"You don't have to be the first in the building, sweetheart," Grace said.

"But I gotta be there right as Mrs. Holmes gets there. I don't want any of the other kids to see what I'm doing."

Nerves making a reappearance, Grace said, "Remember you're only handing in a rough draft. Your project may change as you go on. Even if other kids are there it will still be a surprise by the end."

"Not as much of a surprise it will be if I get there before them."

Grace looked over at Oliver to see his eyes cast down at his dish. Her hunch was confirmed by the way he studied his eggs. He was avoiding this conversation in full. In fear of anything further being said before she had a chance for plan B, she took the napkin from her lap and wrapped it around her partially eaten pieces of toast.

"You win. I'll finish in the car."

. . .

Lunch didn't come fast enough. All morning Grace battled an awkward silence with Oliver. It got to the point where he couldn't look her in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time. Had it not been for his conference, she would have forced him to talk to her. A few times she opened her mouth to speak despite his preparations, but in the end, decided against it. Her mind was also elsewhere. They could talk later that evening.

Given the silence, Grace opted to head out on her errand at noon rather than eating with Oliver. Oliver was relieved. He worried she would use their lunchtime to talk. Her staring was obvious through the sides of his eyes and knew before the day was up there would be some sort of a conversation. At least if she waited until later it gave him more time to come up with an argument. He didn't know why he felt so bothered by Annie's project, but he didn't want Grace trying to figure it out for him. The feeling would pass. Some space from her might prove to be all he needed. The past couple weeks together, before and after they fully admitted to how they felt, had been wonderful… but it happened fast. One day he was scolding himself for seeing her as anything other than an employee before one impulsive kiss, then after unable to stay away from her. And for the most part they didn't. Even when they worked it seemed as though they sat closer together and broke for idle conversation during the more mundane tasks. Everything was nice, but now a strange feeling of fear began creeping over him. What in particular scared him, he didn't know.

By 12:30, Grace walked up to the steps of the Hudson Street Home for Girls. A chill ran down her spine. Here's a place she never imagined she'd see again. Despite the fact she knew it wouldn't be Miss Hannigan opening the door, she hesitated a moment before moving her hand forward to knock. Doubt riddled her brain. What seemed like a foolproof plan back home now seemed like a shot in the dark. Even if the box was still there it didn't mean the new matron knew its whereabouts if even its existence at all. Looking back at the car it was tempting to turn around and head back to 5th Avenue where she could browse some shops until it was time to pick Annie up from school. Then, the thought of Annie and her sad expression that first time they spoke of building her family tree. Project or no project, the little girl deserved to know her history as much as possible. Grace was fortunate to be in a position where she could go to any length to find that information. Old fears and the risk of causing someone temporary annoyance was no excuse.

Within seconds after her knock, the door to the orphanage opened and Grace was greeted by a young woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties.

"I thought I saw someone standing there. Hello, how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon," Grace said with her hand extended, "my name is Grace Farrell. I'm sorry to bother you as I'm sure you're busy getting settled into your position here. I'm here to inquire about obtaining more information about an orphan who used to be here. Her name is Annie."

"Oh, yes," the woman smiled. "I know you. Well, I've heard about you in the papers. It's just awful what happened to her."

"Yes. Fortunately, she's a tough little thing. You'd never know anything happened to look at her."

"I'm glad to hear it. My name is Cynthia Lennon. It's nice to meet you, Miss Farrell. I will try to help you as best I can, but as you're aware I'm still in the organization process."

"Of course, thank you so much."

As they walked to the office, Grace could already tell changes had been made. No children were scrubbing the hallways. A lot of them were sitting in what used to be the sewing room with a tutor and a few halls down she could hear another group eating lunch. The air was much lighter, and the sun shone through various windows. Cynthia appeared to be the exact opposite of Miss Hannigan. For this she was thankful.

In the office, Cynthia sat at what used to me Miss Hannigan's desk. The top of it was still in disarray, but Grace couldn't fault her for it under the circumstances.

"What in particular are you looking to know?"

"Miss Hannigan told us she was given a box of belongings after Annie's parents passed away. I'm hoping it's here so I can give it to Annie. I'm also hoping there will be some more information about them. All I know is that their names were David and Margaret Bennett."

"I can check in the closet back here, but it may take a little while. Not many of the boxes are labeled and there's a good chance it's no longer here."

"Oh…" Grace said. "I'd hate to make you spend too much time."

"I don't mind. I can glance now, but I can have a better look after the children have gone to bed. If you want I can call you if anything turns up. I've been meaning to tackle the mess in there anyways."

"If you're sure it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me as well as Annie."

"I hope something will turn up," Cynthia said.

"So do I."

* * *

Grace had The Asp drive her around for a little while after leaving the orphanage. She felt bad for the feeling of disappointment. Right from the start she knew there was a chance nothing would turn up. Now the task would have to include Oliver. He had the connection to the proper authorities, not her. Until she knew the reasons behind his disposition, she feared to make any mention.

She thought of ways around Oliver. Not that she intended to keep this all a secret from him. Part of her knew he was feeling overwhelmed with everything hanging over his head. Adding yet another item to the list might push him over the edge. Besides, she could handle this on her own, couldn't she? If she got hold of his phone book, which wouldn't be difficult, she could call these people herself. Most of them knew her or knew of her. Oliver wouldn't be angry once he knew her reasons for contacting them. Unfortunately, this would take time. Possibly months. Annie needed some sort of an answer now… and she knew of only one person who could give her those answers.

* * *

"No, Franklin. How many times do I have to repeat myself? While I agree that these jobs are good pocket money for families, I do not agree that it is the solution to the finical crisis. I made myself perfectly clear when I was in Washington as well as when we spoke the other day."

Not ten minutes into their conversation and Oliver was ready to slam the phone down and ignore its ring for the rest of the day. What was it about this man that made his blood boil? He started to wish he'd gone back to Washington with Annie. At least when she was there Roosevelt paid less attention to him — both a good and bad thing.

Roosevelt went on for a while after Oliver's last statement, which he soon tuned out. During this time, he noticed Grace sneaking into the room. Covering the mouthpiece with his palm, he asked, "Back so soon, Grace?"

Grace jumped at the sound of her name. "Oh, hello Oliver. I thought you were on a call."

"I am, but I've stopped listening for the time being. Is anything the matter?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm only here for a moment. I'm just looking for something."

"I hear you, Franklin," Oliver said into the phone before placing his hand over it again and saying to Grace, "What do you need?"

Biting her lip, Grace searched for an answer that wouldn't raise too many questions, although, if she were going to say something, now might be the ideal time as he appeared more willing to talk to her than the president. "I just need some information… for the orphanage. I stopped in to see if everything was up and running. Much better than what we each saw before."

"Oh, good. I've been curious about that myself to tell you the truth. What do they need, a fresh set of signed papers regarding Annie."

"No, they need, um, some information about Miss Hannigan."

"Why on earth — Absolutely not! That kind of figure is out of the question." Oliver pointed to the phone and then whispered to Grace, "I can't talk about this now. Whatever you need is on top of the filing cabinet."

After mouthing a thank you, Grace took the thin folder Oliver pointed out and left the room before he had another moment to ask questions. Hopefully between his arguments with Franklin and Annie's typical after-school chatter, by tonight he'd forget this conversation ever took place.

* * *

Grace remained in the car for a few moments after it parked to double check the address on the paper in front of her. A couple times she looked up at the building to her right. She was impressed Oliver provided this woman with semi-decent housing. Not at all what she expected from him.

"Are you getting out, Miss?" The Asp asked.

Letting out a sigh, Grace nodded. "I suppose I have to."

"Would you like for me to accompany you?"

"No," she said. "No, thank you. I should go in myself."

The Asp nodded into the mirror before getting out to open Grace's door. "Very well. I will be waiting for you here."

With another breath after stepping outside the car, Grace approached the apartment complex. Apartment 11 she remembered to look for once inside. When she found it, she decided not to hesitate knocking despite the fact a knot had formed in her stomach.

"Yeah?" a voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Miss Hannigan? It's Grace Farrell."

"Farrell? What do you want?"

"Miss Hannigan, I would like to talk to you about Annie."

The door remained closed. "What about?"

"Nothing against you. I have a couple of questions about her in general."

After the slow sound of a lock unlatching, Agatha opened the door a crack. "Never thought I'd be seeing you again."

"Likewise," Grace mumbled.

Unconvinced of the intentions of the visit, Agatha began with a nervous ramble. "Look, whatever she told you I did, I'm sorry. I don't want anything to do with her, don't you worry."

Agatha began shutting the door, but Grace stopped it with her foot. "Miss Hannigan, I'm not here to reprimand you. I'm hoping you'll be able to tell me more about her — her records and past I mean. You mentioned something about the police dropping belongings off when they passed. I went to the orphanage earlier this afternoon but the new matron isn't organized yet. She's going to take a look, although, it may take a while."

"So, what's the hurry?" Agatha asked.

"Annie would like to know for a school project."

With a sigh, Agatha opened the door to let Grace inside. "I guess I owe it to ya. I appreciate you not sending me to jail."

"I appreciate you trying to stop your brother from hurting her."'

Agatha stiffened. "Yeah, well… what do you wanna know?"

"Anything I can."

"Look, Farrell. In my time running that orphanage I went through hundreds and hundreds of files for hundreds and hundreds of kids. I can't possibly remember everything in Annie's file."

"Forgive me for saying this, but didn't you go through it with your brother and his girlfriend?"

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part."

"If this is too awkward for you please say so."

"Let's just say I'm surprised you want to be in the same room as me."

"Yes, it came to a surprise to me as well," Grace said. "But this is important to Annie."

"Well, you can sit down if you want."

"The place looks nice."

"Yeah. Thanks for not choosing a dump."

"You can thank Oliver for that."

"Oliver, huh? No more Mr. Warbucks?" Agatha almost smiled.

For whatever reason, Grace felt embarrassed by the statement and blushed. "Yes, well, that isn't important."

"I knew you liked him."

"I beg your pardon?"

Agatha chuckled. "That day you came and took Annie. I knew by the way you talked about him that you wanted him."

"Excuse me?" Grace gasped. "I don't remember saying more than his name."

"It was the way you said it and the way you corrected me about him being a billionaire."

"Miss Hannigan, I find this conversation rather inappropriate and none of your concern. I came here to talk about Annie."

"I don't know want you want me to tell you. Feel free to sit down but their names are the best I got, which I already told you. I can give you that half of her locket and her actual birth certificate with her real name, but even then you already know her date of birth."

"You kept her locket?" Grace asked.

"Rooster had it and the police gave it to me. I didn't think it was a good idea to throw it out. I'll go get it."

"Thank you… it will mean a lot to Annie, I'm sure."

Agatha went into another room without response, coming back about a minute later with the paper and locket in hand.

"Here you go," she said as she handed them to Grace.

"Thank you very much. Are you sure you don't know anything else?"

"If I do, I wouldn't trust the information. It's kind of a blur."

"Then do you know where I might find it?"

"There's a file at the orphanage. Don't ask me where. I left the place a mess."

"So I've heard."

"I don't know why you bothered to ask me. Your boyfriend there can probably track down the day her parents first met."

Again, Grace blushed. She'd never heard or thought of Oliver in those terms. It didn't sound right in a way. He was… Oliver. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as you may think."

"You'll just have to wait until that file is found. Even so, I wouldn't get your hopes up. You're still going to have to do some searching for other relatives if that's what you're getting at."

"But if you have the locket, wouldn't you have been given more of their belongings? Maybe they had photo albums? Old letters, perhaps?"

"Hell if I know," Agatha said, deciding to sit. "It got mixed up with all the other junk that landed in my custody. You best ask to look through everything yourself. If you did come across a photo album you would probably find resemblances in Annie."

"You don't remember anything else at all?"

"I really don't."

Grace sighed as she looked at the items in her hands. "Well, I do appreciate your giving these to Annie. And I appreciate you taking your time."

"All I got is time. I work a few hours in the morning and by noon I'm back here until it's time to wake up and do it again."

"Yes, I saw that you're working in a diner. I think that's great."

"Depends on your perspective."

"Beats the alternative, doesn't it?"

Agatha grumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

Sensing a resentment growing, Grace stepped back. "Like before, I've taken up enough of your time. Good day, Miss Hannigan."

"Agatha. You can call me Agatha."

"Agatha," Grace corrected.

"Hold on a moment."

Grace nodded and let her continue.

"I really do appreciate you and Warbucks letting me off. I know I treated those kids horribly. That's how I was taught to deal with them."

"Good heavens, that's how they city handles children?"

"No… I mean, that was my life growing up. More or less."

"Oh," Grace said, embarrassed again. "I'm sorry."

Agatha said with a wave of your hand, "When you're a kid you don't notice a difference. You learn. Maybe I was better, maybe I was worse. There were just so many and they kept coming. There wasn't any telling what I was getting into when I went for the job. I was lucky to get it, though. I have to say I miss it."

"I thought you hated them?"

"I did, but at the same time, there was comfort in it, you know? Plus, I didn't depend on tips. As you can imagine, customer service isn't my specialty."

"You'll learn it."

"You have to want to learn it in order to learn it," Agatha said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't you look at this time as an opportunity to start over? A clean slate?"

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. I've spilled my guts out enough. What do you care anyways? You've got good things goin' for you."

"I'm… curious, I guess the word is, about you."

Agatha scoffed. "What about?"

Taking a seat now as well, Grace replied, "How you went from going along with the scheme and then changing your mind."

"I dunno. It just happened. I really thought we'd just leave her somewhere. Someone would come along eventually and I knew Annie well enough to know she could make it on her own for a few days. I thought Rooster was bluffing when he talked of murder."

"But even so, you could have lived discarding her somewhere all for some money?"

"Not some money. The most money I've seen in one place at one time. It's easy for you. You spend every day in a massive home being served by people in suits. Not only do you have access to a car, but a limo and driver as well. You have nice clothes, well-fixed hair and make-up, everything. Me? Even when I'm dishonest I can't afford the nice things. They're all knockoffs. Now I can't even afford those. I don't get the free board and necessities like I did at the orphanage. I know it's been, what, not two weeks yet? But it's difficult. I was a fool to think that damn plan would ever work."

Grace looked to the side of her, taking to heart what Agatha has told her. She never thought much of the deeper motives behind her actions — not that she condoned the thoughts in any way. What stood out to her was Agatha's grief coming out in subtle ways. In hindsight, she had been sheltered from many of the realities of the Depression. Though the Newsreels painted a clear picture and she could sympathize, she never had to experience it, therefore, the empathy was missing.

"You're right."

Agatha squinted her eyes in confusion. "I am? About what?"

"It has been easy for me. I haven't understood the desperation that's come from this financial mess. Every day since the crash I have been working for Oliver while he does his part to turn it around, and yet, I've rarely been out here to see it. I was shocked by all the people that came to claim Annie. Over a thousand of them showed up at the door. I couldn't believe the dishonesty. Now I'm wondering more if it was desperation."

"Eh," Agatha hummed. "I wouldn't rule out dishonesty completely. I imagine I could have still been convinced to play along for that money even if I was doin' okay."

"You might be surprised. You could realize your mistakes like you did this time."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Agatha," Grace started but then paused.

"Yeah?" Agatha said when Grace failed to continue.

"…Is there anything I can do to help?"

Agatha's shock came out in laughter. "Why the hell do you want to waste your time helping me?"

Grace shrugged. "If I'm being honest, I don't have a specific answer."

"Look, Farrell, I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone's pity." Agatha stood now and started walking towards the door. "Thanks, I guess, for stopping by."

"I'm sorry, Agatha," Grace said as she also stood. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I ain't offended. I'm just making it clear that I don't need charity, at least no more than you've already given me. I'm not some poor lost soul that a couple acts of kindness will cure. I know my life and I know what I've done. I got myself into a mess and nobody but me is gonna get me out of it."

In defeat, Grace nodded and walked to the opened door. "I apologize for snooping. Thank you again for the locket."

"Don't mention it."

"Goodbye," Grace said, stepping into the hallway. "I wish you well."

"Yeah," Agatha said uncomfortably, "you too."

Grace was almost at the stairs when she heard Agatha call after her. "Listen… if they don't find anything about Annie… I might be able to wrack my brain and remember something."

Grace gave a soft smile. "I'd appreciate it very much."

"See ya, Farrell."

"You can call me Grace."

Once she was out of the apartment building, Grace noticed that The Asp and the car were not where she left them, nor anywhere in the vicinity of the place. A brief panic set in, instinctively assuming the worst. When she looked at her watch, she realized she'd stayed inside for too long. School let out fifteen minutes ago.


	4. Fibs and Truths

**I'm so sorry about how slowly I'm uploading chapters. This summer has been super busy and I've had a major case of writer's block. Thank you for your patience and continued support! It means a lot :)**

* * *

"Grace, where have you been?" Oliver asked when she came into the office. "Annie's been worried sick, as have I, to be frank."

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I lost track of time. The Asp took the car to pick Annie up and I had to walk home."

"He's out looking for you now."

"I didn't mean to cause an upset. I told you I had an errand to run. The Asp knew where I was, too."

"When he and Annie went back to get you they said you'd gone."

"I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry. I'll go tell Annie I'm home and I'll be back down here in a few minutes."

"Wait a minute," Oliver said. "Where were you, anyhow?"

Grace shrugged. "Had to stop by the orphanage. I told you, remember?"

"The Asp said you weren't at the orphanage when I went to call them."

Grace pursed her lips, searching for another focal point in the room.

"Grace?" Oliver said when she failed to say anything more. "Where were you? Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's… a surprise."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"You know," he said while tapping his fingers against his forearm, "I've never been one to enjoy a surprise."

"Not even a good one?"

"Not even a good one."

Hooking her lip between two of her teeth, Grace thought fast. "I was sorting out arrangements for… an outing. You know, for us? I thought it might be fun. I so very much enjoyed our dinner date together."

Oliver wasn't quite convinced but nonetheless gave a smile. "Yeah? What sort of an outing?"

Grace shrugged. "Oh, you know… I thought we'd get some dinner and take in a show. Maybe a carriage ride afterward?"

"It sounds nice, although, I don't understand how making reservations made you miss getting Annie from school and take so long getting home."

"I was at the theatre. I had to argue about getting your preferred seats for the particular evening I had in mind. On my way home I got sidetracked looking at some dresses in shop windows. My pace wasn't speedy to begin with. After last night my feet are rather sore."

"We didn't do that much walking."

"Between the walk, the dancing, and the particular shoes I wore…"

"I see," he said with a nod. "Why didn't you take a taxi?"

"I did for a little more than half the way home. It took a while to stop one."

"I suppose that's fair enough…"

Grace forced a smile as she walked over to him. Giving his lips a quick peck, she then said, "See? There's nothing to worry about."

"How exactly were you planning to surprise me?"

"I was going to mark you down for a meeting."

"When?"

"…Sometime next week? Oh, Oliver, please do let me have some element of surprise."

With a chuckle, he agreed. "Speaking of meetings, I need your help preparing my notes for tomorrow."

"Very well," she said, "but would you mind terribly if I freshened up first? The air is damp today and I'm sure my hair is a sight after being in the wind."

"I don't know," Oliver said as he brushed a few stray strands to the side. "I rather like the messy look." He grinned, former hesitations now dissipated.

Playfully swatting his shoulder, Grace shook her head. "Oh, no. It's too early for that tone. I'm going to run upstairs to fix myself up and check on Annie. I'll be back here in a few minutes to get to work." After another peck, this time on his cheek, she left him to find Annie.

As she walked upstairs, she scolded herself for such blatant lies and wondered how she was going to make arrangements without him finding out. Not even a month into their relationship and already she was being dishonest. And why? Because she was too ashamed to admit to her visit with Miss Hannigan? She hadn't gone for a friendly visit and to condone all she'd done to Annie. Her reasons were legitimate. Was she worried to bring up the project again now that he was acting more like himself? Or was she too scared to admit the sympathy she felt as Agatha spoke? If this were the case, it was the fear of him taking her compassion the wrong way.

She would come clean soon enough. She didn't dare say anything more about the project until she first talked with Annie and then with him about his earlier demeanor. Her actions did no harm… and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she in some way betrayed him.

. . .

Talking with Annie went better than Grace imagined. Careful consideration went into each word and somehow got through to the little girl without complication. She understood how putting both Grace and Oliver together in such a way could be misunderstood. Fortunately, Annie didn't ask many questions as to what in particular.

She told her the truth of her whereabouts that afternoon, needing to know how she felt about the association. Given the nature of her visit, Annie was more grateful than unsettled. Anyways, she knew well how Miss Hannigan attempted to detour Rooster in his rage, ultimately being a major contributor in saving her life.

Remembering the other half of the locket, Grace reached into her pocket and marveled at Annie's reaction as she put the two pieces together. Her eyes shimmered with happy tears before she flung her arms around Grace's shoulders. Having to tell her to keep it discreet from Oliver tainted the moment, especially having to admit the reasons why. Again, Annie appeared to be understanding. Still, she didn't want to advocate fibbing. A brief thought passed her mind, remembering other times she confided in the child. While she might not tell him outright, excitement may get the best of her in the end. Should Oliver begin to ask questions about the project before given the chance to tell him, Annie might say too much by accident.

Now all that was left to do was to somehow make the arrangements for the 'surprise' date whilst keeping up with her work. The last thing she needed right now was an argument about letting her priorities fall through. So far they avoided these kinds of discussions since their relationship took a romantic turn. Best not tempt fate, she knew. Date or no date, starting now her mind needed to be focused on her duties. This resolve was reinforced when she heard a softer, yet firm, version of Oliver's infamous bellow for her from downstairs.

* * *

Aside from a phone call here and there, Grace put matters other than work aside for the evening. Doing so was another task in and of itself. Annie needed help with math homework, Sandy dug a hole in the rose bed, and Oliver resumed his mood from that morning. Times like these she could appreciate the mothers and wives who kept families five times the size of this immediate household under control and running.

Work didn't cease until after midnight. For dinner, Mrs. Pugh prepared sandwiches and soup, although, Grace's bowl was cold by the time she got to it. Oliver took care of helping Annie with homework while Grace prepared contract negotiation notes. When he rejoined her they spent the rest of the night catching up on paperwork and letters.

"You're beginning to glaze over," Oliver said half past midnight.

After a yawn, Grace replied, "I'm sorry. I think I need a cup of coffee."

"How about we call it a night instead?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"The little bit we have left can wait until morning."

Grace nodded, hoping her relief wasn't too evident.

Oliver rose from his chair and stretched. Grace watched without movement, contemplating whether or not she should bring up Annie's project tonight or not. Her decision had to be made quickly though as her gaze did not go unnoticed by Oliver.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Grace shook her head. "Nothing."

Oliver humored her, too tired for a back and forth. "Are you going straight to bed or would you like to sit and have a drink first?"

"Maybe not a drink," she said as she stood, "but maybe a cup of tea."

"A wiser idea. I'll ring for Drake."

"Oh, Oliver, it's so late. I don't want to wake him for this. We can manage ourselves."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "However, you seem to be missing the purpose of a butler."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to give him a break once in a while, either. You must've seen the poor man's face when he saw Sandy's muddy paw prints everywhere."

"You're right," Oliver smirked. "He deserves a week off for that one."

Grace laughed along with him as they started for the kitchen.

Once the water was boiled they went to sit in the living room. Grace smiled whenever she saw Oliver set foot in there. Before Annie's arrival it was a rarity — nor did he refer to it as a living room. Having come from an ordinary background she couldn't find anything homey about a 'drawing room'. Then again, Oliver didn't build his house to be a home, and she figured part of the reasoning was due to the fact he never felt as though he had one.

"Give me those feet," Oliver said as they sat down on the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"I see the way you've been walking. Still worn out from the endeavor of yours, hmm?"

As she kicked off her shoes, Grace replied, "Yes… you aren't still upset with me, are you?"

"I was worried when you were gone for so long and without explanation. It's not like you."

"Or maybe it's the first time you're noticing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've left on errands plenty of times without an itinerary."

"True, but you're always punctual."

Hearing nerves enter his tone, she asked, "Were you worried I wasn't coming back?"

Keeping his eyes cast down at her legs, he said, "I was afraid you were hurt or lost. So I suppose in a way, yes."

Grace reached out for his arm. "There's no need to worry about me getting lost. I know this city well."

"You can't help any sort of accident."

"I know, but it isn't likely."

Oliver kept silent. Grace watched his expression change a few times, waiting for him to go on. During this time, a certain thought came to her.

"This is about what happened to Annie, isn't it?"

He didn't reply.

"It is," she said after a few more seconds.

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"Oliver, listen to me." She sat up and moved more in sight of his face. "What happened with Annie was a bizarre occurrence. It was horrendous and terrifying and it's probably something neither of us will be able to forget. But it's not going to happen again. Not to me and not to Annie."

"You can't be sure."

"But I am. Annie is here to stay. Nobody is going to come after her again. If they do, we know they aren't going to get far. As for me, I'm not aware of any enemies."

"Okay, so I don't think the exact same scenario will occur again, especially not to you, but something could still happen that I can't control. That's what I can't bear. It happened with my brother and then to Annie. Lately, it feels like I'm waiting for the moment something bad happens to you."

Grace stared at his chin, not wanting to know if the look in his eyes matched his voice.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he then finished.

"No, Oliver, I'm glad you did. I wish there was a way to promise you that nothing will happen to me," she said as she leaned her forehead against his cheekbone.

"I know I'm being unreasonable. I don't want you to feel bad. I'll get over it soon enough."

"Is this why you've been acting so strange today?"

"Have I?"

"Ever since Annie showed us her project last night you've been standoffish."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

Oliver shut his eyes as he leaned his head back. "I'm so bad at this."

"Bad at what?" Grace questioned.

"Relationships. At least personal relationships. I'm not so bad in business terms."

"What does this have to do with Annie's project?"

"It made me nervous. You know, my name being written on that paper and all? It seemed so official."

"I don't understand… I thought you wanted Annie to stay. Weren't you just saying how-"

"Oh, I do want her to stay," Oliver corrected. "I don't mean to sound like feel otherwise. I'm glad Annie is here. It worried me more when I thought she was gone. It just doesn't feel right that I be a part of anything like a family tree. I haven't cared for her the way you have."

"If you're not comfortable with it you only have to say so. She will understand."

"But she was so excited."

"Sure, but she'd rather you be honest with her than hold it in and let the discomfort come out in different ways. She's very perceptive."

"I suppose you're right."

"Is that's all that's bothering you?"

Oliver sighed. "Yeah…"

"Oliver…"

After a moment, he caved. "I don't want to let you down, either."

"How are you letting me down?"

"I know how much she means to you. I don't want you to think I don't care enough about her, I do. I just… don't know how to say it."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Grace said before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I mean it."

"I have to say something to Annie."

"Why don't you let me handle it?" she suggested, feeling her earlier guilt return. One more lie, she thought. Now she was depriving Oliver of an important conversation in order to cover her tracks.

"I suppose that'd be best. I don't want to make matters worse." He sighed again.

"There's nothing to be made worse."

"Are you sure?"

She answered with a smile, pushing her guilt aside for the time being. "I'm positive." It was funny to see him, a man who prided himself on being on top of everything acting so uncertain. She couldn't help but feel endeared.

"You're terrific," Oliver said. Turning to wrap his arms around her, he brought his head closer to hers.

"As are you…"


	5. If There's A Will, There's A Way

**Once again I am very sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Grace woke the next morning feeling groggy and a tad nauseous. Her sleep was anything but steady. Though she should have been exhausted given the fact she didn't go upstairs until nearly 2:30, she found herself restless all night. Now the sun came through her windows and the sound of the maids getting ready for their morning chores echoed through the walls. Soon Annie would be running through the door to tell her it's time to get up and go to breakfast. Oliver told her not to stress herself in getting to work given the hour they said goodnight but she didn't see the point of sleeping in when she would only doze off here and there. Her guilt had grown immensely in the past hours. Oliver opened up to her, something she knew wasn't easy for him, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be honest in return. Not twenty-four hours had gone by since her first mis-truth and already she was struggling to keep track of what had and hadn't been said. No doubt this was the major contributor to her unsettled stomach. She prayed she'd hear from the orphanage soon about any files on Annie. The sooner she got more information, the sooner she could stop by to see Agatha again in hopes to prompt any memories she may have, and the sooner she could tell Oliver. By then he will have had time to settle which would provide more of a chance for a rational discussion.

The day dragged on. Fortunately, Oliver was in a better mood after their discussion overnight. Though, he appeared unusually tired. Late nights didn't faze him. He could be out straight from morning to long after midnight and not bat an eye come morning. The past weeks must be catching up to him, she thought. Quite frankly they'd caught up to her as well. What she wouldn't give for a few days off. While work slowed around the events of Annie, they hardly were days of rest. But then she had to wonder, did she need rest, or did she want rest? She'd known business and preoccupation in most of her adult life. Now the preoccupations were personal. From here forward her decisions would affect both Annie and Oliver. Most of her was okay with this, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed seeing as she hadn't had much time to process everything that occurred these past weeks. What was she thinking - Taking on another project with finding information about Annie's parents? Of course she wanted the child to know as much about her past as possible, but the timing wasn't practical. Research was possible with time, not for school report deadlines. Her energy should be spent in continuing efforts to catch up with work as well as settling down into a new familial routine.

This reasoning was forgotten by lunchtime. The juggling continued as she finalized plans for her and Oliver the coming week, did her usual work, and followed up with the orphanage. It was little surprise when Cynthia admitted she hadn't found a moment to check any records. Grace felt guilty for asking so soon but it wasn't leaving her mind. More because she wanted it off of her mental to-do list than to give Annie time to work a project around whatever was or wasn't found. Once she was home from school, an impromptu interview was added to her plate. Annie came in and out of the room asking Grace for tidbits about her life. It seemed as though she settled on a strong incorporation of Grace's history. Grace, of course, was fine with this, however not while she was busy putting together a speech Oliver was to deliver to an upstate factory due in a couple days. In her guilt, she didn't have the heart to tell Annie to come back some other time.

By dinner time, Grace could hardly keep her eyes open. Tiredness wasn't something she was accustomed to, either. For a minute she had to wonder if she was falling ill with something. And yet, she found nothing wrong with her appetite when Drake brought out a nice roast. Her sleepiness didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He insisted she call it an early night, but she wasn't prepared for the work that would be added on to tomorrow's schedule.

"I'm fine, Oliver," Grace insisted as they walked back to the office after having gone on a walk with Annie and Sandy. "The air helped. We had a late night, that's all."

"I've never seen you so worn out. All I ask is you take it easy for a little while."

"You're in no better shape than I am," she pointed out.

"I'm fine," Oliver said.

"See, then? We're both fine."

"Okay, you win. Let's still finish up here by the time Annie goes to bed, shall we? I'm very much looking forward to a glass of Brandy while watching you work on your quilt."

As she reached her chair by the desk, she let out a small sigh. "Goodness, I'd nearly forgotten. I don't think I'm in the mindset for a project. I want it to be as perfect as can be."

"Forgot?" he questioned. "It was all you were thinking about a week ago."

"It's been a busy few days."

Oliver nodded. "That they have."

Grace noticed a slight change in his tone. Tilting her head trying to get a better look at his face, she asked, "Is something on your mind?"

"No," he answered as he turned to a nearby bookcase, "why do you ask?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, either."

"We talked about this last night."

"And you've been up and down since then. I want you to be able to talk to me."

"One conversation doesn't solve everything with a snap of fingers. There's a lot to think about aside from typical worries."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she agreed.

"It's going to take some time."

"I know it will. Believe it or not, I do understand."

Oliver shook his head. "You know what you're doing. Right from the start, you've been on top of things."

Grace chuckled. "I'm glad to hear I made it look easy."

Turning back to her now, he said, "I beg your pardon?"

"You're forgetting we didn't have the same kind of relationship in the beginning as we do now."

"I don't see how that would make a difference."

"It makes a huge difference. While it changed rapidly since Annie's arrival, we still share things now that we wouldn't have then. I was scared out of my mind once it hit me that Annie was here to stay."

"You were?"

Grace nodded.

"But you were so excited."

"Excited, but still scared. I never dreamed I'd be responsible for a child unless it was my own. Normally there are months of peroration and you're eased into it. All of a sudden I was faced with an assertive ten-year-old and a stubborn billionaire set in his ways."

"I'm not stubborn," he huffed.

Grace smiled. "Whatever you say. My point is that it was a rough start for all of us. It wasn't until I came back from Connecticut things started falling into place. Even then it was no picnic."

"I never gave it much thought, I guess."

"It's mostly in hindsight that I realize it. It would explain the bickering between you and me. Both of us were on edge."

At last a glimpse of a smile crossed his face. "That does make sense. That along with the fact we both were stuck on each other but didn't want to say so."

Relaxing her shoulders and turning her gaze upwards, Grace said, "Thank God those days are over."

"So if we got through all of that… you think we'll adjust to the way things are now?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The next day started with an early phone call. Grace was barely finished with her makeup when Drake knocked on her door telling her to pick up the phone. When she asked who was calling, she was more than surprised to hear Agatha's voice on the other line. Their conversation lasted no longer than a minute, but those sixty-seconds managed to throw off her entire day once again.

Using the excuse of wanting to go along for the ride to drop Annie at school and take care of a couple errands, Grace rushed over to Agatha's apartment. It was difficult to gather what kind of mood she was in — if she had good news or bad news. Either way, Grace knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until she found out. She only hoped whatever she had to say wouldn't take long. Oliver wasn't likely to believe a trip to the bank would take an hour in the first place.

Nerves returned as she knocked on Agatha's door. She couldn't believe she was here again — and lying about it. As long as it was worthwhile…

"Oh, Grace," Agatha said upon opening the door. "I was starting to think you weren't coming by."

"I had to take Annie to school first."

"Ah. Well, come in."

Grace nodded, giving a slight smile as she walked through the door. "I can't stay long. I have a lot of work to do."

"That's fine. I just wanted to show you this…"

Agatha disappeared behind a corner, returning moments later with a manila envelope in hand.

"What's in there?" Grace asked.

"Annie's birth certificate. We copied this one when we made the fake. I thought I'd tossed it. There's also a copy of the death certificates."

Grace's hands shook a bit as she reached out for the envelope. There was something haunting about this. No, she never knew them, but Annie had become such a part of her. Therefore, she felt connected to her parents in a way. Deep down, she knew this feeling was out of guilt. She was to be there for the rest of Annie's childhood and they didn't have more than a few months. Whatever their reason, she found it hard to believe they left her because they didn't care.

"Thank you… these are… good to have."

"I figured."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. I know it's nothing exciting but hey."

"No, no. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry, I guess this wasn't what I was expecting."

Agatha nodded. "I take it you're still trying to get more information on her?"

"Yes. Still nothing from the orphanage. I suppose I ought to give them more time. Everything was in disarray when I was there. It was rude of me to ask for such a big favor. I just wish I knew what exactly I'm hoping to find."

Gesturing for Grace to sit as she did so herself, Agatha said, "I've been thinking about it but I don't remember much. Only that it was a cardboard box. Obviously, the locket and the papers were in there. Most of what they had was burned, though. There might have been a photo album but I got a surprising amount of those from many of the children. It would be nearly in possible to figure out which was Annie's."

Grace's eyes lit up. "That's perfect!"

"What?"

"If you know there was a photo album I can at least let them know something specific."

"Okay?"

"Maybe there's some fire damage. That would narrow things down. And then I could look through and see if there are any photos with writing or if I can see if there's any resemblance."

"Geez, you must like that kid to go through all that effort."

"I love her very much. I'd do anything for her."

Agatha looked away, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Noticing this, Grace went on. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really. It wasn't a large box. I think there was some more of her mother's jewelry with the locket. I don't remember what. Pearls maybe. I doubt they were real."

"How did the police know where Annie was?"

"I suppose they had something in writing somewhere. It wasn't too long after they left Annie. A few years tops. For all I know there was a will."

"A will!" Grace jumped up. "That could have everything I need to know."

With an eyebrow raised, Agatha questioned, "Everything? You think they really wrote down their entire life history just in case they died?"

"No, but there could be contact names and relatives. Maybe some are still around. It wouldn't hurt to check. And with Oliver's connections, I wouldn't need to wait for it to be found. It might not be in the orphanage records at all. Thank you, Agatha!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Agatha stood now. "I didn't say I remember there being a will, it was just a thought. They might have tracked Annie down another way. I really don't have a clue."

Grace, already opening the door, turned back briefly. "But you're absolutely right! I don't know why it didn't occur to me in the first place. There has to be some form of documentation. Their death certificates will really help. And the photo album! I'll stop by the orphanage on the way home and tell them that's what I'm looking for. The rest can wait for now. Thanks again, Agatha. Really. I'll talk to you later!"

Before Agatha could get another word in, Grace was gone.


	6. Preoccupations

"Here are all the albums I could find, Miss Farrell."

Cynthia looked less than pleased now covered in dirt and dust, but still, she continued to smile.

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I'm so sorry to keep bothering you with this. I don't know why all of this has been nagging me. I'm usually patient."

"I'm just glad I knew where to look. I'm sure there are more laying around. I can let you know when I find them. As for a will, I'm afraid that's nothing I can promise."

"I understand. I'm sure these will take a while to go through, anyway. And I'll be sure to bring them back."

"I hope you'll be able to find Annie's. Good luck!"

. . .

Grace wasn't sure which she was happier about... the glimmer of hope she held in her hands, or the fact she had a visible excuse for being two and a half hours late getting home. In the car, she glanced at the album resting on top of the pile. Though the people in the pictures didn't match Annie's looks, she realized what a chore this would end up being. The trickiest part will be keeping them a secret from Annie. In case Agatha remembered incorrectly or if something happened to the album, she didn't want to get the child's hopes up.

As expected, Oliver wasn't thrilled with her absence, aside from the fact he'd previously given her permission for a late start. Her irritation with his grumbling grew into another source of guilt upon remembering his worries when she came home late the last time. It hadn't been her intention. Time kept getting away from her.

Oliver was more suspicious than anything else. She mentioned nothing about a visit to the orphanage. Whenever he asked what prompted her to go, she grew quiet and stammered. He hated feeling this way. She'd never given him a reason to mistrust her before, why now? Because their relationship was different? Was she really acting odd or was he imagining things as a way to create distance? In the front of his mind, distance was the last thing he wanted. But elsewhere? He wasn't so sure. In mere weeks he'd fallen into the most serious and committed relationship of his life. In the past, he noted to himself an attraction to Grace now and then, but he never imagined acting on it nor did he believe things would progress this far if he did. All roads were leading towards marriage. While it was easy to accept this when caught up in a heated moment, in the light of day the idea startled him. And Grace's mysterious behaviors as of late were no comfort. He expected some change as he got to know Grace in a new light, but this was starting to feel like too much. She wasn't after him for his money and his money alone, that much he still believed. However, he wondered if maybe she was beginning to have some doubts of her own. Perhaps busying herself with trips to the orphanage and wherever else was means of an escape. It made a lot of sense the more he thought about it.

What didn't match up was Grace's compulsion to discuss **everything**. She didn't let his strange behavior go unnoticed. Wouldn't she bring up any issues she was having herself? Unless she so strongly picked up on his apprehensions and was afraid to drive him away. What a mess, he thought. And yet, he didn't feel he had the ability to interrogate her as she had him. Lord knows he tried. If she couldn't give him a solid answer about long outings, why should he expect her to admit any regrets?

The rest of the day went on with these nagging thoughts, all of which made him regret breaking his resolve of avoiding relationships. It was all distraction — distraction neither he or the country could afford right now. Between trying to keep factories open, arguing with Franklin, and getting Annie settled, there was no room for this silent drama with the person who was supposed to be his relief from everything else. He loved Grace. It was too late to deny this now. He'd said as much to her. Far too much time had passed since then to take it back. Besides, he didn't necessarily want to. Recent confusion aside, he enjoyed his time with her. Even if she was having doubts, he knew she still cared for him. And for Annie's sake, he knew whatever was going on needed to be resolved. She needed her for a mother. And with this thought, another question came to mind…

Was Grace's attraction to him masked with her desire to take care of Annie? Another notion that made sense with continued thought. It wasn't until Annie arrived any question of a relationship came into play. She was the one who fought for her to stay. She risked her job for her. True, their relationship was more or less separate from the child, but still, he had to wonder. He couldn't rule any possibility out until he spoke with her. Alas, this task only grew to be more difficult. She worked fast and focused today, rushing out of the room whenever given an opportunity. On the few occasions, he was able to catch her attention, she cut him off and told him they could talk come nighttime.

Eventually, he gave up and waited until after dinner to speak with her. Making sure there wasn't a shred of work to be done until morning, which was no easy feat, he worked through most of the meal, figuring he wouldn't be missed much. When he did join the table, he was surprised to see Annie eating alone.

"Where's Grace?"

Annie shrugged. "She ate real fast and said she had some work to do. I thought she was with you."

"No… she must be on a phone call or something in another room."

"You mean you didn't give her the work?"

Taking his seat, Oliver carefully answered, "I might have. Things have been so hectic around the office it's hard to remember."

Annie nodded and kept quiet a moment while she watched Oliver. Once he situated himself and began cutting into his meat, she said, "You look tired, Mr. Warbucks."

"Ah, didn't get much sleep last night. Just finished a load of work, too."

"… Is it my fault you and Grace have been so busy? I don't mean to get in the way, really. Sometimes I forget you have to work."

"Oh, no. Don't think that for a minute. So much has changed around here — not just with you. Things are bound to be chaotic for a little while. It's no one's fault."

"Okay…"

"What brings this us?"

"I dunno," she shrugged again. "I guess I was just thinkin' about when I first got here how mad you were when Grace wasn't around to work or if I bothered you."

"Annie, a lot has changed since then."

"Really?"

"Of course," he said, pausing to take a mouthful of his meal. "Surely you must notice some differences."

"Oh, I do," she corrected. "I just wanted to make sure, is all."

"There isn't something else bothering you?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to be sure," she said again.

"Annie…"

With a sigh of defeat, Annie replied, "Things seem to have gotten weird ever since my project. Are you mad that I didn't tell you about it at first? I'm really sorry. I promise I'll always tell you from now on."

"Of course I'm not angry with you. And neither is Grace."

"Then why are you both even more busy all of a sudden? Grace never leaves dinner early. I mean, she's been real helpful with the project but she always seems to be rushing the past couple days. I thought she maybe didn't wanna talk to me or somethin'."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"You mean you don't know?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I do know she's been doing everything she can to help you learn more about your parents. What exactly that entails I haven't the faintest idea."

"She hasn't told you?"

"Not really?"

"Oh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You're going to tell me sooner or later so you may as well tell me now."

Shyly, Annie admitted, "I just remembered Grace told me not to bring it up that much around you."

"She did?"

"She said it might make you uncomfortable."

"Why is that?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, you did act weird when I first told you about it. And you didn't really wanna be in it much. My feelings aren't hurt or nothin'… I just don't want you upset with me."

Pushing his chair out and moving around to the other side of the table, Oliver took the seat next to Annie's while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me," he started gently. "I am not upset with you. I'm very sorry if I've given you the impression that I am. It's not that I don't want to be a part of your family lineage or whatever you've called it. I'm not quite sure I can explain to you what my reaction was. It's complicated. I'm just not so good with… those kinds of things."

"Family?"

"Yeah."

"The same way it took you so long to admit you like me?"

With a chuckle, Oliver nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"I still have you mentioned in it. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry. I should have been more supportive. I'm new to all this and I'm not handling it well. But I am glad you're getting to learn more about where you came from."

"It's not too late for me to put you in it," Annie said with excitement. "Grace told me all about her relatives. You can tell me about yours!"

"Truth be told, the topic of family is not one of my favorites. At least not mine."

"How come?"

Standing up, giving her a light nudge, Oliver said, "Let's save that for another day, shall we? I think I'm going to go find Grace and see why she ran off. What do you say in an hour or so we all go out for an ice cream?"

"Again? You didn't eat your dinner."

"Why, are you tired of ice cream?"

"Never!" Annie said, jumping to her feet.

Oliver laughed. "Take it as a token of apology.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Annie ran to Oliver, flinging her arms around him. Though momentarily surprised, Oliver hugged her back, a bit thankful he'd spoken to Annie before Grace. If nothing else, it put the important things into perspective.

—

"Punjab, have you any idea where Miss Farrell is? I've looked all over. She hasn't gone out again, has she? I told Annie we'd go to the ice cream parlor."

Oliver was worried. Now she was disappearing in the evening? This wasn't like her one bit.

Picking up on the panic, Punjab held up his hand. "There is no need to worry. Miss Farrell is in one of the guest rooms in the east wing."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"Looking through the picture albums she brought home today. She does not want Miss Annie to see them."

"Thank you," Oliver then said with a nod. "I'll go find her."

He felt a bit better knowing she was still in the house, but couldn't understand the urgency. Sure, he realized Annie's project had a deadline, however staying for the duration of dinner wasn't going to hurt anything. He amused himself with the thought. He ever expected to hear himself with those words. Twenty minutes used to make every bit of difference to him.

"There you are," he said upon finding her.

"Shh, shut the door."

Doing as he was told, Oliver walked carefully around the albums Grace had organized on the floor in front of her, then sitting on the edge of the guest bed. "Annie isn't with me."

"Good. Did she finish her supper?"

"Yes, but she missed you."

"I'll make it up to her," she said, glancing up at him for a second. "These have been nagging me all day. I just have to find a picture of her parents."

"How do you even know they're in one? Wouldn't it have been destroyed in the fire?"

Considering her words, she settled with saying, "It's a hunch. You never know."

"And how will you know if you find them?"

"I'll just know."

"That's a bit ambitious, don't you think?"

Grace sighed. "I know I must look ridiculous obsessing over this. I can't help but think how I would feel not knowing where I came from. Especially as a child."

"I see where your heart is but I don't understand how a picture is going to solve every mystery surrounding them."

"It won't, but at least she'll know what they looked like. Wouldn't it eat at you not to know what your own parents looked like?"

Oliver shrugged. "It's been so long now I can't say I remember mine."

"You must have photographs somewhere."

"I must."

"Don't you at least feel peace knowing you can see them if you want to?"

Again, Oliver shrugged, saying nothing.

Flipping the last few pages of the book in her lap, Grace then shut the cover and places it in a stack to her right. She started to reach for another one, stopping when Oliver spoke.

"I've promised Annie we'd go for ice cream."

"The three of us?"

"Of course."

"Oh," she breathed. "Why don't you and Annie run along without me? I'm in a rhythm right now and it'll be much easier to power through while I'm focused. I'm hoping to get through these tonight so I can bring them back to the orphanage tomorrow. Hopefully, Miss Lennon will have found some more."

"More? There must be four dozen here as it is. They don't have enough beds or the kids but they have all these?"

"Thirty-seven to be exact," Grace said as she reached for the next album again. "They're part of the records, I suppose."

"They aren't labeled."

"Some are on the inside, thank goodness. Miss Hannigan wasn't exactly organized."

Oliver scoffed. "Surprised she kept them at all."

"They aren't worth anything to anyone else. They were stacked in the closet."

"Well, how many do you have left?"

"A bit more than half."

"Can't you stop for an hour or two? Annie is looking forward to going with both of us."

Looking up, she said, "I think it would be nice for you and Annie to spend some time together. Without me, I mean. I've had her to myself for months."

"Are you saying you want a break from her?"

"Good heavens, no!" Setting the album aside, she stood up and sat next to Oliver on the bed. "What I mean to say is that you two haven't had much of a chance to bond. What better time? Better I look through all of these tonight so it's not weighing on my mind tomorrow. I'll run out first thing and return them so I can refocus on work."

"And what if you get more albums?" Oliver questioned.

"Obviously I will have to wait."

"And then we don't see you again in the evening?"

"… Are you angry with me for this?"

"Angry isn't the right word," he replied, looking at his hands. "We… I miss you."

With a soft smile, Grace rested her head on his shoulder. "I know the past few days have been pretty hectic. But you'll still see me tonight. We can sit in here and chat while I go through the photos. You can help me, too, if you'd like."

"That's not the same as going out and doing something with Annie or unwinding once she's gone to bed."

"In all the years that I've known you, you've never used the word 'unwind'. Have you gotten so used to it already?"

"Haven't you?"

"Of course I have," she said before kissing his cheek. "This is just something I need to do. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, I guess I do."

"I promise I will make it up to you. I finished all the arrangements for our date next week."

"But what if something else comes up?"

She smiled. "It will just have to wait."

Now. Now was the time to ask her. They were on the subject, they were here alone, and he had no moment to ruin by making mention. But courage escaped him and soon found himself giving into her. With a simple okay, he dismissed himself and went to find Annie. He wasn't opposed to taking her on his own. He just couldn't help but wonder if the days spent the three of them together were already through.


	7. Compromising

Annie was disappointed to say the least. Like Oliver, she too worried something was up. However, she had no specific suspicious. If anything, she wondered if Grace and Oliver had been fighting. They argued a lot before getting together, so maybe now it was done more quietly. Though tempted, she didn't ask him. Whatever the problem was it pushed him to at least feign good spirits. She enjoyed spending time with him just as much as she used to enjoy her time with Grace. More in a way given the long road getting here. Still, she did wish they could have spent time as a family. Despite her initial let down, she didn't say anything more on the subject, worried she might hurt Oliver's feelings and make him feel as though she didn't want to be around him.

Seeing no rush to get home, Oliver proposed a movie. Grace normally wouldn't allow it on a school night, and truth be told, that thought was what pushed him to carry out his suggestion. Chances are she wouldn't notice. Besides, he spent enough time wondering about her whereabouts this week. It wouldn't hurt for her to go through the same.

This was ridiculous, he started thinking through the movie. Where they some sort of juvenile couple who resorted to hints and games? Granted, they were probably no more than twenty in their last serious relationships. It wasn't how he wanted things. With any other woman he would have lived with it, not caring what she did with her days, nor would he worry himself with her motives. He wasn't sure what to expect as their relationship went on — he was still trying to make sense of the emotions surrounding the arrangement. Was this a bump? Or has the transition from boss and employee been made, resulting in this?

And then, with some help from a scene from the movie he was hardly paying attention to, it hit him. She wasn't avoiding him. She wasn't avoiding Annie. She needed time for herself. _Of course_ , he mused in silence, _there isn't a moment in the day where she is alone. By the time she goes to her room, she must fall dead asleep. No wonder she's been taking long breaks and keeping occupied with that silly project. It's taking her away for a little while. Why didn't I see it sooner? Even I get some downtime. If she's not working, she's with Annie. If she's not with Annie, she's with me. If only she could have told me_ _… Probably thought she would offend me._ He smiled at the thought. _Should I tell her I figured it out? I don't want to embarrass her. If I know her, she must feel guilty. I started letting on after dinner_ _… Damn, I never guessed there would be so much to learn. Playing the stocks are one thing, women are another._

"Mr. Warbucks? Mr. Warbucks, the movies over." Annie repeated a third time as she yawned.

Oliver, who was surprised to discover he'd dozed off, opened his eyes, sitting up in a panic.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"I dunno. I didn't know you were until the lights came on."

"What was the ending."

"Same as always. The guy and girl fall in love."

"My mind wasn't on it tonight."

Again, Annie yawned. "Can we go home now?"

Rising to his feet, Oliver said as he picked up Annie, "Absolutely."

. . .

Annie was asleep before they reached home. About five blocks from the theater, Oliver regretted not bringing the car. The air was frigid and Annie became dead weight. He powered through but was thankful when he reached home. He brought her upstairs, taking her shoes off and tucking her into bed, minding not to wake her. It was well after ten o'clock. He could only pray she would wake up with no trouble for school — not that there was ever an issue getting her out of bed by sun up.

Since Grace's room was near Annie's, he stopped by her door in case she was up. After a couple knocks, he concluded she was still looking through the photo albums. With his revelation, he wasn't sure if he should disturb her. It was late, anyhow, and he was bushed from the walk home. Ultimately, his wish to see her prevailed, however, he vowed to stay no longer than a minute or two to say goodnight.

The door was cracked open which he took as a good sign. Peeking his head in, he saw Grace sitting in one of the chairs. An album was open wide on her lap and her head was slumped to the side with her eyes closed. His initial thought was to wake her. It looked like she had a few left and he didn't want to have to wait for her to get to work in the morning. Deciding better of it, he carefully took the open album and set it aside on the dresser before going to the closet to see if there was a spare blanket. With no luck, he took the quilt from the guest bed and covered her over as best he could. He smiled as he looked at her. She didn't appear to be in the most peaceful of slumbers but she looked beautiful nonetheless. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then crept out of the room.

* * *

Grace woke a couple hours later to a cramp in her shoulder. Hardly remembering moving to the chair, seeing a blanket on her lap brought on more confusion. It was safe to assume Oliver had stopped by after getting home, though, she thought he would have woken her. She looked at the floor assuming the album had fallen. When she didn't see it, she reached for the next one in the remaining stack. As much as she wanted to crawl into bed she knew this task best be finished before morning. With no sunlight coming through the window, she assumed she still had a bit of time.

Her heart was much more in this task at the start. Now it'd become tedious, repetitive, and hopeless. Why she thought she'd be able to recognize a couple she never Met was beyond her. So many people in the photos looked alike. Some could have been Annie's parents. Some definitely weren't. A handful of albums turned out to be scrapbooks which were the most hopeful, yet took longest to go through. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why this had become of such urgent and great importance. Annie seemed to be putting her project together just fine as it was. The rest she wanted to supply could wait a little while. She knew Oliver was upset with her for passing on this evening's outing and figured Annie was disappointed as well. Most of her regretted the decision to stay behind.

The remaining albums didn't take her long, granted, she breezed through them lazily. When it came to the last album, a part of her anticipated a miracle. Part of her was sure this had to be it. It was always the last home. Much to her chagrin, the final album wasn't even one of the question marks in the stack. There were all of four photos and only one had a person in it. Whether it was the hour of the realization of these wasted hours she couldn't tell, but Grace felt her eyes fill with tears. She tossed the album in front of her on the bed along with the quilt. Standing up, she started boxing up the books, then changing her mind with the decision to wait until tomorrow. It was time to admit defeat and call it a night.

* * *

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Farrell. I didn't realize you were still asleep."

Grace opened her eyes, promptly shutting them again when a beam of sun hit her face. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she questioned, "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten o'clock, Miss."

Sitting up in a flash, Grace said, "Annie! Did she get to school?"

"Yes, Miss. The Asp took her."

Burying her face in her hands in hopes to sooner adjust to the light, she said, "Mr. Warbucks will be furious. I'm sure he's been yelling for me all morning."

Annette shook her head. "Not that I know of. After breakfast with Annie, he went into the office. He hasn't sent for anyone."

"That's strange…"

"So is your sleeping past 8:30, if you don't mind my saying. Even 7:30 is questionable for you."

"I was up late working on something for Annie." With an aggravated sigh, she realized, "Now I won't have time to return those books to the orphanage. I've got to hurry and get dressed. Would you mind telling Mr. Warbucks I'll be right down? And if he's angry maybe come and warn me?"

"Yes, Miss Farrell… but he really didn't seem mad this morning. Perfectly normal. Well, normal as he's been lately."

"I hope you're right."

. . .

Grace was downstairs within ten minutes. As much as she would have loved a full shower to get the dusty feeling off of her skin, she decided haste was more important. She found it hard to believe Oliver wouldn't be angry or at least irritated with her. She knew she'd been pushing lately. Why did she do it? While he was a different person than when Annie first arrived, she couldn't expect he'd allow this recent neglect of her job persist.

He seemed normal enough when she entered the office. When he heard her footsteps he looked up from his work to greet her good morning. Stunned, Grace said nothing beyond her response and picked up where she left off yesterday.

They worked in silence which eventually became a brutal atmosphere for Grace. They weren't particularly busy. Today's tasks were all routine and preparation for another factory check coming up.

"Oliver?" she spoke at last.

"Yes, dear?"

Stunned by the normalcy of his voice, she stumbled over her question. "Why aren't… is everything all right?"

Looking up, he questioned, "Yes, why?"

"The quiet has been maddening."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"… Because I thought you would be angry with me."

"How come?"

Feeling as though he was beginning to play dumb, she replied, "Because of last night. I feel bad for not going. And I feel bad for not waking up when you came back, assuming you were the one to cover me over."

"Yes, it was me. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You mustn't worry about that," she replied.

"I do worry. I realize you haven't had a moment to yourself since the day you met Annie."

"… Did she say something to you? Is everything all right?" Grace questioned, growing worried.

"No, no. Nothing aside from wondering what you were doing."

"Then what's this all about?"

"I just assumed."

Shaking her head, she asked, "Assumed what? You're not being very clear."

With an aggravated sigh, Oliver replied, "I assumed you were looking for time to yourself. Needing some space is understandable. I know now that I'm more in the picture you're with someone from the start and finish of every day."

"Do you think that my tracking down information about Annie's parents is a way to avoid you?"

"I wouldn't say avoid. I'm not offended."

Walking behind the desk, Grace leaned again the drawers and reached for Oliver's hand. "I don't want you thinking for a minute that I don't want to spend time with you."

"Really, Grace, my feelings aren't hurt. I understand."

"I promise to tell you whenever I need some alone time. I regretted staying behind last night."

"If you weren't looking for time for yourself, why are you so hung up on this project?"

"I don't have a satisfying answer."

"What's the unsatisfying answer?" he questioned.

"Everything I said last night. This is something I need to do. I know I can never make up for anything that's happened to that little girl, but I have to at least try."

"But I don't understand what you're expecting to find. Within days of that Hannigan fiasco, we contacted the FBI and they couldn't come up with anything immediate."

"I just can't believe there's no information. We have their names and we know they died in New York. At least it can be assumed if the authorities knew where to find Annie."

"Even if we can track down their records, why would we want to show Annie?"

"I'm not looking for records. Not now. She won't understand them. I want to figure out her history. Like I said, she deserves to know what her parents looked like at the very least."

"Grace…" he said, reaching up to touch her arm. "I admire your determination. I really do… but you're fighting a losing battle. You have no clue what these people looked like. You don't know if there is even a photograph. I'm afraid there won't be some magic answer."

"But we have the other half of the locket. There was a box. The police wouldn't have bothered bringing her a lone necklace, never mind a broken one. Somewhere there was information on Annie. I'm going to assume a will. That could let us know most of what we need."

"Wait a minute," he said as he stood. "We have the other half of the locket?"

Having forgotten she'd kept it a secret from him, she tried to backpedal. "Oh, that. Didn't you know? At, um, in New Jersey. The locket was there." It wasn't a complete lie.

"How did you get it?"

"Miss Hannigan gave it to me." Again, not a lie.

"When was this? You were with me the entire time."

"Was I? Oh, it's all such a blur by now."

Unconvinced, Oliver said, "Yet, you remember receiving the locket."

"Oliver, this isn't important. My point is that there is at least a box that belongs to Annie. I intend to find what's rightfully hers, even if it is a lot of junk."

"It is important. You've got the same strange tone you've spoken with whenever you return from those long outings of yours. I'm starting to think you're keeping something from me. Last night I boiled it down to you needing space. Now you're telling me this isn't the case. You've never lied to me before. Why now?"

"I'm not…" she paused. As much as she tried to convince herself her going behind his back with these matters wasn't a lie, she couldn't stand here and claim she'd been truthful. One way or another, lies began, even if they were harmless enough. "Oliver," she started again, "if you really want to know where I've been going I will tell you. But before I do, I want you to promise you'll hear me out before reacting."

"What's going on, Grace?"

Avoiding his eye, she answered, "It's really nothing earth-shattering. More awkward I'd say. Or unusual."

"You're stalling."

With a sigh, Grace said, "I have been going to the orphanage… but I've also been to see Miss Hannigan."

Oliver wasn't sure what to do with this information. He remained quiet for several seconds, trying to keep his tone acceptable so he could get a reason out of her before anything escalated. "Why?" he questioned at last.

"I knew, like it or not, she could tell me the most about Annie. She was there when Annie arrived. She told me when her parents died a box of things that made it through the fire was brought to her. Don't you see? If the police knew where Annie was, that means that somewhere there's at least a note. There must be more to it that was overlooked."

"I understand that part. It does make sense. What I don't understand is why you keep going back and more importantly why you felt the need to keep it a secret from me."

"I was afraid of your reaction. I know I have no business associating myself with that woman. I hated going there. But the more I talked to her, the more I believe she truly is sorry for what she did."

"Are you saying you two are friends now?"

"I wouldn't say that. I haven't gone on social visits. I could never trust her outside these matters."

"And why do you think she's telling you the truth about Annie?"

"She gave me the locket all on her own. It was all she had from that box with the original birth certificate. All the records have been moved around by now. It doesn't help she never kept track of them to begin with. But she told me there might be a photo album. It's all I have to go on."

By now Oliver was again sitting again. Still unsure of what to make of all this, he said, "So, you're done with her now, right?"

"Miss Hannigan?"

"Of course Miss Hannigan."

"Well… she might remember something else. I can't very well quit now."

"Remorseful or not, I don't like the idea of you spending time with her."

"I'm not spending time with her, I'm trying to get information. I'm not going to be rude to her, but it's not by any means a social visit."

"I don't care, Grace. You know very well the hell she put Annie through even before the kidnapping. In fact, you should know better than anyone else."

"I know what she did. Annie knows I've been to see her. She wants to know who her parents were and she understand, like it or not, Miss Hannigan is our best bet getting that information."

"You're telling me I'm the only one who didn't know? Annie knows, The Asp knows? Who else?"

"It's not like that. I was going to tell you. These last couple days just haven't felt like the right time. There's no pretending there hasn't already been a strange air about us. We're both trying to make sense of everything all while making sure Annie is content. I was afraid to taint any of the time we have together. But I swear, I was going to tell you sooner than later."

Oliver scoffed. "Yet you chose to stay home over spending time with me."

"You know it's not as black and white as that. I wanted to be done with those things and you know it. The sooner I find some answers the sooner I can be done with this project."

"You seem to think this is a matter like a scavenger hunt. You think this handful of answers will be found within one area. This kind of thing takes time, Grace. Sometimes years, if ever. Are you telling me you're going to dedicate your life to this until you find what you're looking for?"

"I'm not saying that at all," Grace replied, growing defensive. "I'm aware of the fact I might come out of this with nothing. But I owe it to that girl to try. I know I'm bound to hit a dead end. Once it gets to that point I'll sit back and let the authorities do what they can. Instead of you undermining me, why not try and help out? It would nice to have a little bit of support instead of being made guilty."

"Because I have work to do. I need to think about the lives of my workers so they don't end up like Annie's parents. I can appreciate where your heart is but there are priorities. I've been working twice as hard to catch up on everything that's been going on even before the events with Annie. On top of that, I now have to make time for you both. I've gone from working dawn to after midnight to nine to five. Since then two more factories have started to go under and the daily paperwork has near tripled. There are errors in documents from being rushed and distracted and important phone calls are being forgotten. I can't afford one more distraction."

"Is that all we are to you?"

Swiping his hand along the length of his face, Oliver said, "That's not what I meant."

"It sure sounds like it."

"I don't mean to say it hasn't been worth it, but you need to understand that it doesn't come without a cost. The changes need to slow down. I would love to drop everything to help you, however, I need to keep my priorities straight. And before you quip at me, you and Annie are among my priorities. But the only way this is going to work is if you meet me halfway."

Grace looked back and forth between him and his desk a few times before turning around. She meandered around with room with no particular destination all the while staying quiet.

Oliver watched her for a while before deciding to get back to some paperwork - or trying anyway. He said all he needed to say. She didn't look particularly upset by his words… solemn, but not upset.

Eventually, she sat down on one of the armchairs near the door. Oliver looked up when she heard her footsteps in that direction, undecided if he was relieved or irritated she hadn't left. It was hard to focus on anything but the silence.

"You're allowed to sit closer," he said in the most lighthearted tone he could manage.

"I know," she replied softly.

Giving into her lack of words, whatever the reason may be, Oliver said, "My intent was not to upset you."

"I know that, too."

"Then why haven't you spoken."

"… Because I haven't wanted to admit you're right."

"I am?"

"Yes," she answered as she stood again. "Work can't stop for this. I should be more help."

"You know… this is something I've wanted to discuss since everything," he started. "I was never sure how to bring it up. I suppose as we're here now it's as good a time as any."

"What is it?"

"I realize I've already said the changes need to slow down, but this is something I've considered that could very well benefit us all. I haven't wanted to go forth with it without talking to you about it first."

"What is it, Oliver?"

Standing and walking over to where she'd frozen, he took her hands and led her to the chair in front of the desk. After gesturing to the seat for her to take, he continued. "What if I hired a new secretary? That way you'll be free to tend to Annie and take on these projects without worry to either of us."

"Please, Oliver. I know I've let my mind wander again but I promise to stay focused. I'll keep anything extra aside for the evenings. And I promise I won't let it interfere with any of our time together, either."

"Grace, this isn't a punishment or reprimand. I've been thinking about this for a while. With things the way they are now there's no need for you to keep working."

"But I like to work."

"All right then, maybe the arrangement doesn't have to be permanent. I can hire a temp while things settle down."

"I'd really rather not."

"How come?"

"Because… it's already questionable that we're living under the same roof now that we're romantically involved."

"Not so much when there are a couple dozen other people also living here."

"But they are your employees. If I'm working for my keep, it doesn't feel as strange. Under different circumstances, I wouldn't be living here rent free."

"So what if it appears unusual? We both know our situation. Think of it as a paid vacation."

Grace shook her head. "It still feels strange to me. I'd feel too much like your wife."

A strange look crossed Oliver's face which Grace half expected.

She continued. "I'm at a loss for further words as I'll either sound too eager or uncaring."

"I can't think about marriage right now," he said.

"I know and I'm not asking you to. That's why it's best I keep working. It leaves a distinction."

"Then what if I hire extra help? Not for the mornings but for the afternoon? That way you can come and go with Annie."

"Training someone new will only be a distraction."

"Any more a distraction than now?"

Knowing arguing his point was a losing battle, Grace sighed and admitted, "I like working with you. I don't want someone else in the mix."

"Do you mean to say you'd be jealous?"

"Maybe I am… Oliver, it's all so new. Down the line I'll feel differently, I'm sure. But now, I suppose a part of me is still worried you'll choose someone else."

"I could never."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do. Until now I never planned on anyone. You of all people have the right to bring me a poisoned drink. You've put up with so much from me and yet you're still here. And I never worry it's for money or status. You put me in my place and even though I grumble, I'm better for it. I know it's because you care for me."

Wrapping her arms around him, Grace said, "I do care — so much."

"And I you."

"I promise," she started as she tilted her head back, "I will be more responsible with work. Please don't hire someone else."

"We'll see how it goes. But if I do it will only be for the minor, tedious tasks. And I'll hire a man if that makes you feel better."

"A little bit."

"… Can you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Don't go see Miss Hannigan again."

"But Oliver, she's the only one who-"

"You're a better person than I. I can't forgive her for what she's done. I don't want her to have any connection to Annie."

"Annie isn't in any danger with my going to see her. I'm not there to socialize, either. I have nothing in common with the woman. All I want is to find out all I can about Annie."

"Tomorrow morning I will get in touch with the FBI again. It will take time but they will find everything there possibly is to know about her and her parents eventually. It won't be in time for her project but you'll hopefully get the answers you're looking for."

"All right…" She knew she had no right to argue the matter after he compromised with her, still, she had to ask, "Can I just run over tomorrow? I just need to ask her a couple more questions. Besides, I feel rude suddenly disappearing."

"I don't feel bad," Oliver said as he let her go. "She nearly killed Annie."

"It was technically her brother."

"I don't care. She was an accomplice and while I can appreciate she ultimately helped keep her away from the worst of the danger, I still don't want any of us to associate with her. I showed my gratitude by helping her on her feet. I don't owe her anything and neither do you."

Grace nodded, though she still felt bad. However, she valued her relationship with Oliver and wasn't about to risk it anymore with this goose chase she'd set herself on.

"I won't see her again," she finally said.

"Thank you…" Kissing her cheek, he hugged her once more, holding on to her tightly. He couldn't shake the unsettled feeling at the moment, but he was glad to finally have some answers himself.


	8. Another Bump In The Road

Grace stayed true to her word. The next day she planned to drop off the photo albums at the orphanage, deciding not to take more for the time being. Shaking the nagging inside her, scolding her for abandoning the mission unfinished, would take some time. Seeing her workload that morning served as a wakeup call to just how lax she'd been as of late. She worked through lunch and opted out of picking Annie up from school, determined to get at least half of the tasks cleared by dinner. It was tiresome, but it would be worth it. Oliver didn't bother her, glad she was spending time in the office and no longer sneaking around. He let her be as he went for a walk with Annie and Sandy before supper. When they came back, he checked in.

She seemed pleased to see him which calmed his nerves. He hadn't realized how tense the whole situation with her had made him. It bothered him that he still felt a lingering suspicion or rather distrust. He'd learned quickly that when Grace truly set her mind to something, she was going to get it. Annie was living proof. What was to stop her from going behind his back again? Especially now that she knew what not to do.

Pushing the increasing unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, he asked, "Nearly done?"

"Nearly," she replied with a sigh. "No wonder you were sore with me. I didn't realize I'd left so many things unfinished. Time has gone by so fast."

"It has."

"I'll still have more to do tomorrow, but I should be able to take on some of my regular duties as well. I don't need anything else being put off until later."

"I never realized just how much I rely on you."

"It doesn't seem like so much in the regular routine of the day. It's only in hindsight."

"And you're sure you don't want someone to take some of it on?"

"Let's not get into that again."

"I think it would help, that's all."

"We're surrounded by people more often than not. I like having moments here and there when we can be alone. Even our evenings aren't in solitude. Someone's always up and around."

"I'm starting to realize why people aim to have children after marriage."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Annie isn't the issue."

Oliver smiled. "I know, I'm teasing."

Grace's mouth opened to speak, but after uttering a single syllable closed it immediately thinking better of what she was about to say. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Never mind."

"Come on, what?"

"No, it sounded good in my head for a brief moment."

"You can tell me."

"I know I can, I just don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it will sound too forward."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Fine…" she breathed. "I was going to say it might be nice for us to take Annie up to the house in the country."

"What's the matter with that?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate."

"What do you mean?"

Feeling as though he was pushing, she said, "You know exactly what I mean. It won't matter how innocent the trip is, some no-good reporter will have a field day at the notion of us taking a trip together."

"I don't know what scandal they're expecting with an eleven-year-old along."

"It won't make a difference to them."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought?"

"I don't entirely, but for the sake of all of us, it's the kind of attention we don't need. We're finally slipping out of the limelight — for now. I like it that way. I hate feeling like everyone is watching."

"You'll learn to ignore them in time."

"Perhaps, but right now I can't ignore them. I'm always afraid something bad and untrue is going to get back to Annie."

"If it does we will explain it to her. You should know better than anyone that she's got a good head."

"But she is still a child."

"Obviously nothing is set in stone, but it does sound like a nice weekend trip."

"Sometime in the future. We need to get things settled down first, all potential rumors aside."

"You're right."

"Anyways, with the holidays coming up things are going to be busy again before we know it."

"They're never much busier than usual."

Grace chuckled. "Have you met Annie? This will be her first real Thanksgiving and Christmas. The girl has been planning the feast with Mrs. Pugh since August."

Suddenly able to envision the impending mess, Oliver sighed, "… Good heavens."

Giving into the fact she wasn't going to focus on any more work for the evening, Grace pushed her typing aside and came out from behind her desk. "Embrace it."

"I don't believe I have any other choice."

"Not really."

"I think I need a nap," he half-joked.

"Then I won't mention Christmas to you just yet."

"Please don't… oh no, there's going to be a man in a red suit coming through the fireplace, isn't there?"

Grace laughed, saying nothing more. Knowing Annie, there probably would be.

. . .

Getting back into the groove of work had proved to be a more difficult task than Grace anticipated. Her mind kept wandering back to Annie and her parents. It discouraged her she didn't end up with a single trace of them, not even a hint toward the right direction. Maybe Oliver was right. It was a lost cause not worth wasting time with until the proper authorities could investigate.

She didn't mean to put him and Annie on the back burner. The feeling of guilt didn't leave her since the words left Oliver's mouth. At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to it. Was she looking for time to herself? Rather, was she subconsciously trying to make sense of the changes? For the first time in months, things were slowing down. There was a better sense of a routine or at least the beginning of one. Maybe it did scare her a bit. The longer they went on, the more difficult it would be to turn back should things, for whatever reason, not work out. No matter what it needed to work out. Evidently, those kinds of thoughts in the back of her mind stressed her out more than she realized.

Oliver granted her the time to return the photo albums an hour before dinner while he made a few phone calls. The entire drive agonized her, feeling as though she'd blown her chance and knowing she wouldn't get these back again.

Cynthia seemed less than pleased by Grace's arrival which Grace attempted to take as a sign she was making the right decision letting this go. She didn't mean to add to the poor woman's burden as she settled things down herself. However, despite her aggravation, Cynthia took the albums from Grace and returned with another box filled with miscellaneous items. She declined a few times, not wanting the temptation. Cynthia won the power struggle, wanting to be left alone to finish sitting the children down for dinner. Seeing the quick change in Cynthia gave Grace another reason to sympathize with Miss Hannigan. She might have started off okay, but apparently, even the kindest of people can be overwhelmed by a hundred screaming kids.

The drive home felt longer than the drive over. Much to her surprise, Grace didn't find her eye wandering to the box. Instead, she thought about Agatha. She wasn't sure why she felt she owed it to her to say thanks for the help and goodbye. Oliver might be right again, associating with her was inappropriate. The line between forgiveness and ignorance was fine. Not for a minute did she believe she herself would come after Annie, but she had a brother seasoned in breaking the law. Who's to say he might not be able to persuade her again? It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Not only for the slight chance Annie may be in harm's way in the future, but it wasn't worth risking Oliver, either.

All impulses ignored, she made it back home with time to spare before dinner. Not much, just enough to check on Annie. She was quiet the brief minute she saw her when she came home from school and she knew she was likely the reason.

Knocking on her door, Grace walked in without waiting for a response.

"Hi, Grace," Annie said in a monotone, not looking up from her homework.

"Hey, you. Mind if I interrupt for a minute."

Annie shrugged, pushing her math sheet to the side. "Sure."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Grace began. "I want to apologize again for not coming along last night."

"Mr. Warbucks and I had a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it… I regretted not going."

"Are you sure you're not mad at us? Mr. Warbucks said you weren't but I dunno."

"I promise I'm not mad at either of you. I guess I may as well tell you now…"

"Tell me what?" Annie questioned.

"I stayed behind because I got some photographs from the orphanage. I know it sounds absurd but I thought that maybe I would be able to find one of your parents."

"You mean you know what they look like?"

"That's the absurd part — I don't. Wishful thinking."

"So you didn't find anything?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you as much as I could with that project of yours."

"It's okay," Annie sighed, trying to put on a brave face. "Thank you for trying. I keep rewriting everything. I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Every time I think I have a good idea it ends up sounding… weird."

"How so?"

"Like I don't know what I'm talking about. And I don't."

"Can I see some of what you have?"

"I have nothin' now. My trash was emptied this morning."

"I see."

"What am I gonna do, Grace? I'm not really worried about a bad grade, but I don't want the kids to laugh at me. It took a while for them to stop."

"They laughed at you?"

"A little. Nothin' I ain't heard before. Besides, they weren't dumb about it. They also knew I lived here."

Grace chuckled, "That's good?"

Annie shrugged again. "I've heard worse. But…"

"But what?" Grace asked, noticing a look of sadness cross Annie's face.

"It'll bother me more if they tease me about this… because it's true. I don't have a real family."

"Come here," Grace said, holding her hands out. Annie stood, taking her hands as she continued. "Do you know how many people there are in this world without a 'real' family? Thousands. Millions, probably. Look at all of your friends. Do they have 'real' families?"

Annie looked down, hesitating a moment before speaking. "They… they do now… They were adopted."

Grace's heart sank. All she could do was look at the little girl's face. It wasn't until moments like these when she stood there with a frown she realized just how often the child smiled.

"Annie, I… That's not important… What I mean is-"

"Sure it's important. July, she's in the same grade as me and is doin' a project like this. She gets to write about her new parents. If I write about you or Mr. Warbucks, I have to put your names. That's not a real family."

"Sweetheart… I know it's difficult to understand right now, but just because it's not in writing doesn't mean the three of us aren't a family. We've all been through more than most go through in a lifetime. We're still making sense of things."

"A family is a mom, a dad, and a kid. Not a kid, a rich guy, and his half girlfriend half assistant."

"If you word it that way it sounds bizarre…" Grace avoided Annie's eye for a moment. She never realized how terrible their situation looked from the outside.

"I don't know what to call you on paper."

"What confuses me is where this all is coming from all of a sudden. Why haven't you said anything before?"

Annie looked away again, an angry air surrounding her. "I never had to talk about it before."

Hit with realization, Grace said, "This is what the kids at school have been saying, haven't they?"

Now freeing her hands from Grace's, Annie walked back to her desk and sat down, keeping her back turned. "Not all of them."

"One too many it seems like."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Grace stood, deciding whether or not she should walk over to her. Within a few seconds, Mrs. Greer made the decision for her, coming in an announcing dinner.


End file.
